For Love Of Dragons
by EmissaryOfDarkness
Summary: After 700 years, the great dragons have all but disappeared. They are hunted and killed, but no one realizes their significance to the world. None except for the Princess of Eterna, who loves the creatures more than life. However, forced into an arranged marriage and with war threatening the peace of three magnificent kingdoms, she will be forced to choose between love and peace
1. Prologue

**For Love Of Dragons**

The truth is, we don't really know ourselves. We can search for a lifetime and still never fully understand. Some are fortunate enough not to notice or be content as they are. But for the rarities, we find someone who completes us. The one you seem to have known all your life. They know you better than you know yourself. Two halves of a whole. It is with them you finally know exactly who you are.

_- Xeno (Anonymous) Aela Rasheph_

* * *

_********__****__********__********__A few things to note about _******************For Love Of Dragons**_****__********__********__. The chapters I will be posting for this story will be a lot longer than what I usually post. I am training myself to write more, thus adding more detail and things that I usually have to leave out due to the page limit I set, however, no more! So be prepared. Also this book may or may not have a little more mature (detail) sexual subject matter, thus rated M. I want to thank my sister for helping me out with the plot and characters for this book, I've wanted to write it for a long time and she has given me much inspiration. With her helping me I shouldn't have great lengths of writer's block (No promises though XD) And the chapters will "hopefully" be posted every week starting after I put Chapter 1 up. I would especially love reviews for this one, so if you would it would mean worlds to me. So now that I've read your eyes out with most likely meaningless blabber, I hope you enjoy my newest creation!_


	2. Act 1

**Act 1**

Is was a usual day. Not one Ayzlyn would call exciting, but at least her grandfather had permitted her to go out of the castle again. Of course under the supervision of Volumnia, her lady-knight, and Volyncia, her lady-in-waiting. They were her best friends at least, her sisters, no other knights accompanied the rocking carriage that did the usual tour around the kingdom. Not that Volumnia needed any help protecting them. Ayzlyn was thankful for the fresh air that flowed through the open windows, clearing her mind of looming ill thoughts.

A vast town surrounded the castle, though bridges were the only things that connected it to the mainland. A deep trench surrounded that castle of Eterna that was quite literally carved into a large group of mountains. Only the glass of large window panes and rooms built in extension gave away that there was ever a massive castle beneath them. On rare occasions when Ayzlyn was allowed to go out at night, she enjoyed the firelight that lit through the high ballroom windows like a furnace. It had a sort of comfort she hoped others felt.

The village was buzzing with life and good cheer and lifted her spirits slightly, but city life wouldn't help much today, so she ordered the driver to go out farther. Past the town limits and toward the farmlands. Ever since she'd turned eighteen she felt forlornly empty. She stared out the windows blankly, trying to make sense of why this land looked fuller than she felt.

"Milady," Volumnia called, breaking her from depressing thoughts.

"Ayzlyn," she reprimanded with a slight smile. "You needn't be so formal even out of the castle, Nia. It makes me feel as if we are not sisters."

Bowing her head in apology, something Ayzlyn tried not to roll her eyes at, it was just imbedded manner that Volumnia couldn't help. "Ayzlyn, we must turn back. It will be dark by the time we reach the castle and we shall cross into the Dragon Woods soon."

At the sound of that, Ayzlyn's heart picked up slightly aflutter. She looked farther out the window to see the forest edge a few miles ahead. The Dragon Woods, where dragons were rumored to still live. She had only seen one in reality though it was far in the distance, others were only in pictures and books. It was said their magical being kept the land alive. The variety of trees healthy and blue hopefully proved the story true. These beliefs, though, weren't shared by all, only by those who cared to write books that told of their magnificence rather than about them being ruthless monsters. Of which were very rare and few.

A large snap cracked through the air like thunder and all three ladies looked toward the forest to see trees tumbling over defiantly. A roar pierced through the air and at the edge of the trees a creature fell to the ground. A strange creature though...a dragon! It growled and spread its wings in an attempt to fly, but suddenly it fell to the ground and flooding from the forest came people holding torches, swords and pitchforks.

Ayzlyn gasped, grabbing the door handle and pushing her way out. Stumbling from the moving carriage and lifting her silky lavender dress to run to the riot. "Milady!" Volumnia called after her, but she couldn't hear anything but the roaring anger of the dragon.

"Stop!" Ayzlyn yelled futilely before she was even close enough for anyone to listen. Pushing her feet to fly across the golden wheat covered field faster.

The dragon spewed flames of green accompanied by an acidic looking darker green that dripped and spat down its jaws, eating into the ground when drops fell. As she neared Ayzlyn could see chains were holding the magnificent creature down to keep it from flying and completely immobilizing it, another with larger links wrapped around its snout to keep it from setting fire to the field.

A large man stepped in front of it victoriously and the crowd cheered, raising their weapons. Ayzlyn's heart pounded in her ears and her lungs burned, but her soul ached when she saw the man pull a sword from the sheath at his waist, raising it high and about to plunge.

"No!" she screamed, startling the hunter long enough to take that last few steps closer and throwing herself into his side. With a grunt from the man, they tumbled to the ground. Fabric ripped and her breath rushed from her lungs.

"Damn you girl, what in hell do you think you're doing?" the man growled angrily, pushing her off and reaching for his sword.

Quickly, Ayzlyn fumbled to her feet, trying to gain her breath as she backed up in front of the dragon, holding her hands out defensively. "How dare I?" she yelled just as furiously as he stood. He sported a dark brown beard that made him look older, but she guessed he was only a ten years her senior by the sound of his voice and the wrinkles on his skin. "How dare you! You capture a dravera and intend to kill it when the law forbids it here."

"Dragons are pests!" he argued. "I am doing these farmers a favor in getting rid of them." Around him the other people murmured agreement. "Law or no law, killing one won't destroy the world."

"If that is the case then do not figure you can cause anymore harm to this one," Ayzlyn replied, her words firm despite her dress being torn and covered in dirt.

A disbelieving scoff came from him as his dark eyes watched her cruelly. "Get out of my way, girl." He raised his sword to point at her. "Lest I strike you down with your beloved pet." Behind him the people nodded and yelled concurrence.

Ayzlyn stood her ground without a blink as she stared at the man. Even as he brought his sword up and began to swing it down toward her, she didn't move. But she didn't have to, in a flash of shining light his sword flew from his hand, sticking into the ground a few yards away. At his throat, a different sword pressed threateningly against it.

"Are you hurt, Your _Highness_?" Volumnia asked with enough emphasis that caused the crowd to gasp and murmur in astonishment as they gazed upon their supposed princess. They backed up away slowly, their enthusiasm gone at the thought they'd nearly had a hand in her death.

The man gulped cautiously, his eyes wide. "Highness?" he asked with disbelief. A drop of sweat slid down his forehead as he eyed the crest of a four-clawed spiral with a four-pointed star in the middle on Volumnia's armor.

Volumnia glanced at Ayzlyn for an answer. "Milady?"

Blinking out of her defensive state, she nodded with a slight smile. "I'm fine," she replied with relief, lowering her hands back to her sides.

With a curt nod, Volumnia turned her icy blue stare back on the hunter. "Raise your hands filth, you are under arrest for law breaking and attempted murder of the princess. I shall see to it that the king oversees your trial personally." As he raised his hands, still filled with dubiety, in a quick motion chain cuffs were around his wrists, linked to cuffs around his ankles. Then, a bit sadistically, she stepped on the chain and pushed him to fall onto his back with an _oof_. Then looking up at all the townsmen and farmers she spoke in a loud authoritative voice, "Be gone from here, lest you all join this man."

Then like bugs they all scattered back to their homes as quickly and quietly as possible. Even though Volumnia was the only knight there and their numbers greater, no one in their right mind defied Ayzlyn's lady-knight. Her armor shined brighter with the setting sun and it lit her golden hair like fire, making her look like something ethereal. Indeed, no one could deny her without consequence. That was with the exception of Ayzlyn.

"Ayzlyn are you alright?" Volyncia asked worriedly, hopping from the carriage that had made its way across the grassy field to finally join them. Compared to Volumnia who looked like an Angel of Justice clad in silver armor with straight hair, Volyncia looked like an Angel of Mercy with soft robes hugging her body and a headdress over her long wavy blonde hair that made her face look softer. It was something that just made the two sisters that looked so alike seem so different. But she also called Ayzlyn by name comfortably, unlike her sister.

Volyncia touched Ayzlyn's right arm gently and finally a dull pain pulsed near her shoulder that she hadn't noticed. A cut nearly three inches marked her and was bleeding heavily down to cover her arm in a blanket of red. Ayzlyn guessed it must've happened when she tackled the man. Quickly and efficiently Volyncia took out a clean cloth from the satchel at her side and wrapped it snugly around the wound. The bandage soaked red, but the bleeding subsided after a minute.

Volumnia hadn't seemed to have noticed either, but once her attention was brought to it her anger spiked even more. Turning to the man, who was sitting up, she punched him square in the jaw. The metal of her glove cutting open the skin and instantly bruising as he fell back unconscious.

"Calm down, Nia," Ayzlyn said. "It was my fault I got hurt. Not his."

Nia turned to her with agitated eyes, her tone slightly softer but still just as stern. "If you had just stayed in the carriage-"

But Ayzlyn ignored the lecture, turning while Volumnia ranted to the dragon. A female, she guessed, reasoning from the few books she'd read and seen with illustrations of dragons in them. There were four different types of dravera: water, earth, air, and fire. All ranging with hundreds of different appearances and colors. Even hybrids were possible if you were to pay attention close enough. Males were larger and more 'rough' looking, with longer spikes if they had them. Females were slightly smaller with a sleeker built body.

Two large horns angled back before curling down around the jaw like a ram's and whiskers nearly a foot long extended from the snout of the one that lay before the princess. All the fight had seemed to have gone from her. Now that Ayzlyn was closer she could see the glorious luminescence of the dravera's green scales, marking her a dragon of earth, but dark red blood covered her from puncture wounds and spikes that held a chain net around her large body, drenching the ground and staining it to look like oil. Her breathing was slow and at times a bit labored. Instantly, Ayzlyn felt tears prick her eyes as the she-dragon stared up at her with glowing orbs of blue. Without hesitation she moved closer.

"Milady stop!" Volumnia ordered with a voice she commanded her guards around with. In response, Volyncia grabbed a hold of Ayzlyn's good arm to hold her back. "Don't go any closer, you might get killed."

Ayzlyn jerked away from her captor's grip angrily. "Then let her kill me. She deserves revenge for what humans have done to her," she shot back fearlessly, kneeling in front of the dragon and reaching cautious hands to reassure that she would do no harm. "Easy," she crooned, slowly grabbing the chain that wrapped around the dragon's head and mouth. The dravera growled as Ayzlyn lifted and pulled on the shackles, but it was from pain, not threatening.

Though Volumnia didn't see it at way. As the chain loosened and fell to the ground, she yelled, "Ayzlyn get away!" Just as the dragon lifted her head and swung the loosened chain off of her muzzle.

Ayzlyn held her ground though, oddly not afraid of the creature, but more fascinated than anything. The dragon lowered her head tiredly back to the ground, heaving out what seemed like a sigh. Slowly, Ayzlyn moved closer, dropping to her knees beside the dragon's head that was twice the size of her lap.

"You'll be alright," she assured, reaching out a gentle hand and caressing the she-dragon's horns. A thrill of wonder at touching a live dragon coursed through her as her fingers explored further to the hard and smooth scales of the dragon's forehead. Blue eyes watched her every move, and after a few long moments of Ayzlyn's stroking, the creature tilted her head closer so a part of it lay on the princess's lap, but not crushed under the weight of it.

The newfound trust made Ayzlyn buzz with excitement. Turning to the others, she ordered, "Remove the chains from the rest of her."

Though still cautious and suspicious, Nia gestured to her sister to assist. Moving around the dragon and pulling spikes from the ground that held the net, but not daring to touch the ones embedded in the dragon herself.

"Milady," Nia began, but changing her formality when Ayzlyn glared at her, "Ayzlyn, the stakes are in far too deep." Coming closer, her armor clinking with each step, she whispered a little solemnly knowing Ayzlyn's allure of the mystical rare creatures. "She is bleeding too much for us to really help her. If we-" But Ayzlyn shook her head cutting Nia off, feeling sorrow fill her.

Tracing the triangular shapes of the scales with her fingertips, Ayzlyn couldn't maintain the tears as they finally fell down onto the dragon's head. She was dying, bleeding to death too quickly and from too many wounds that even her dragonic fast healing could fix. "Please," she whispered in a sob to the dravera. "Please, oh beauty, do not perish from this world."

The dragon's blue eyes shined and glowed a little brighter even in the coming darkness of the disappearing sun. _"I know who you are, Princess Ayzlyn of Eterna," _a voice whispered as an echo in her head.

Ayzlyn gasped, snapping her head up to look at Nia and Cia in bewilderment. "Did you hear that?" she asked, to which the sisters glanced at each other before shaking their heads.

"_You are the only one that I will allow to hear me." _Ayzlyn looked down at the dragon with mystification. Her eyes swirled now with a lighter shade of blue like smoke, like a gypsy's crystal ball.

"You can speak," she gasped out loud, making Nia and Cia look at her like she was going mad.

The dragon rumbled. _"Yes, but only because you choose to listen," _she said. Her voice was quiet, motherly. Smooth as silk and sounded like music. _"I thank you for your kindness. You have a gentle soul."_

Ayzlyn smiled despite her tears, feeling the dragon's praise fill a piece of the emptiness that had been plaguing her. _"What is your name?" _she asked mentally, not wanting to draw her friends to the conclusion that she might need to see a doctor.

The dravera laughed softly, sounding like it was carried on a summer breeze. _"It would be impossible to pronounce in your tongue, but if translated perhaps it would be…" _She paused, thinking of the name. _"Freya."_

"_It's beautiful," _Ayzlyn thought. _"It suits you."_

Freya winced, her eyes narrowing. _"Hear my plea, Ayzlyn of Eterna. My time is limited and my words may not reach you. But I trust you to take care."_

The happiness Ayzlyn had became overshadowed by Freya's words. Her eyes wandered to the stakes embedded deep in the creature's hide. The blood looked black now without the sun, the light of the half-moon made it glisten like water. She closed her eyes, not wanting to believe that such a life could be taken so ruthlessly from this world. When she opened them she looked sadly down at Freya and nodded.

"_In the forest, past the crystal lake, look-" _Freya's voice cut off. The lack of it made Ayzlyn's mind ring with silence.

"_What? Look for what?" _she urged, but she heard nothing from the dragon. Was this what Freya meant? That she couldn't talk anymore?

The blue of the dravera's eyes began to darken and Freya took in a deep breath. A whisker lifted up, touching Ayzlyn lightly on her tearstained cheek, but that was all it took. Images swirled through her mind so quickly she couldn't keep up but at the same time understood everything. Images of the hunter trespassing into her territory, coming too close. Too close to something precious. A picture of a lake that shined like a pane of glass. Then roaring and flying through the woods. Pain, blood, chains and crashing. Something red, something blue. But then an image that stunned Ayzlyn out of the haze.

She blinked. "Abendago?" she asked, looking down at the dragon. Freya let out a rumble in acknowledgement, her eyelids beginning to droop sleepily. Ayzlyn bent over, her body on top of the dravera's head as she cried a river of tears. "I promise," she choked. "I give my word I will find it and protect it with my life."

Beneath her Freya breathed out a sigh, sounding peaceful now. Ayzlyn's body would rise and fall with each breath as she listened to the beast breathe. It was soothing like a lullaby and she couldn't bring herself to move.

"Ayzlyn," Volumnia whispered. "We must get back to the palace." But her voice held no conviction to the statement.

"I will stay with her," she stated quietly. "Until her last breath, she will not die alone."

Nia nodded in submission not wanting to argue, turning to the driver of the carriage. "Head back to the castle," she ordered. "Inform the king of the happenings here and tell Michael to bring my horse." She opened the door and took out a lamp, lighting it quickly.

The thin man, his face chiseled with age, but strong to deal with feisty steeds, nodded and clicked at the horses to turn the carriage about. John, Ayzlyn remembered his name. He didn't bother to light the lamps outside on the coach, so he disappeared quickly into the night. The creaking sound of it and the clopping of horse hooves were swallowed up as well.

Nia sheathed her sword in a smooth movement. She stood like a statue protectively behind Ayzlyn, watching for any movement in the darkness. Her sister kneeled down next to the princess with a small smile. Cia took in the size of the dragon, behind her wary gaze there was a profound sense of amazement.

"Her name is Freya," Ayzlyn told her.

Cia glanced at her curiously. "How do you know?" Nia turned her head slightly to listen, giving in to her curiosity too. It wasn't everyday you would see a dragon, or even get so close to one for that matter.

"She told me. She spoke to my mind." She smiled, tracing the ridges of Freya's scales with her fingernail.

"You spoke to a dragon?" Cia gasped, cupping her mouth with her hands, hiding a smile beneath them.

"You mustn't tell anyone," Nia said suddenly and sternly, not turning to look at them. "The villagers will think you a sorceress."

Ayzlyn scoffed. "You know fully well that magic is not forbidden here. Not that there needs to be many laws against it since no one can use it anyway."

Nia shrugged before fully devoting her attention to guarding while Cia changed the cloth around Ayzlyn's arm. The wound had already scabbed over, but Cia took an ointment from her bag and rubbed it across the scar before wrapping it expertly in a clean bandage. The blood on her skin crusted and flaked off.

The dim fire of the lamp barely outlined anything close, but the flicker of the flames on Freya's scales made tiny sparkles shimmer in them. It looked like the stars in the night sky. _Magical_, Ayzlyn thought. Dragons were truly the greatest magical things in this world. Humans never really had the ability to use magic. They were too unpredictable and selfish with it. But creatures like this, so in tune with nature, were the only things that kept the world beautiful. Unicorns and pegasai flourished and were the closest humans could handle to magic, but dragons were fierce and independent creatures. And they were disappearing.

The moon crawled slowly across the sky as the hours passed. Volyncia had trouble staying awake and soon slipped away with her head laying on her satchel. Nia showed no signs of weariness or even that her legs hurt from standing so long, she wouldn't rest while they were out in the open without decent protection, she'd die first.

Freya's eyes were closed and her breathing, though sometimes painful, was rhythmic but beginning to slow. The princess felt pain shoot through her heart. Soon, it was too soon. "I have so many questions," she whispered to her. "What things have you seen through your eyes? What knowledge have you discovered in your lifetime?"

Then with a deep inhale, Freya let out a long breath that quieted into a finality. There were no more sounds as tears slipped from Ayzlyn's eyes.


	3. Act 2

**Act 2**

Dawn was on the horizon. The sky bled different colors that weren't warm to the princess. They spilled over themselves like a sloppy mess that blurred into each other with no definition of their boundaries. The deep red that lined the mountains only reminded Ayzlyn of the blood that pooled on the ground, stale and lifeless; murdered. It wasn't a sunrise she'd likely forget. The yellows and oranges of a new day weren't joyous, this one held too much sorrow from only a few hours.

Ayzlyn's eyes were swollen from tears that had managed to find their end. Now when she felt like crying all that came were dry heaves. Her legs had long since gone numb from being in the same position leaning over Freya's head, heartbroken. She barely managed to keep her eyes open with sleep tempting her to forget everything. Perhaps that was what she needed though, some time where everything was as it should be and not full of calamity and violence. Peace. She needed peace.

A gentle motion stirred Ayzlyn awake. A large blurry figure kneeled next to her with their heavy hand on her shoulder. Slowly as her vision cleared she realized the figure. His jaw and chin were square and masculine, covered with a neatly trimmed layer of dark red hair that crawled up his cheeks into points. With a full head of red hair that spiked and had no doubt been brighter, brilliant and the color of blood in his youth. Broad shoulders that carried so many burdens and responsibilities, Ayzlyn had once wondered how he managed to walk, but the muscles that defined his chest and thick arms and legs evenly proportioned his mightiness. Fine linens of black and purple covered him. And standing near seven feet, people would think him a conqueror and a tyrant, but to Ayzlyn he was just her grandfather, Iskander, King of Eterna. Though nothing about him seemed to let on that he could even be the age of a grandpa. Besides a few hard lines around his soft brown eyes as gazed at his granddaughter tenderly. The sight of him made fresh tears sting her eyes.

Standing around him were a dozen knights. Some were seated on their mounts, some on pegasi, others on unicorns, a few had dismounted and stood on alert, but none rode normal horses. Their silver armor glinted under the bleeding dawn, making it look gold. The crest of Eterna showed proudly on their breastplates and shields. Their swords rested at their sides and none had their helmets on, they hung on the sides of their saddles. Each face she recognized, but didn't have the mind to remember the names of them.

"Ayzlyn," he whispered in a deep voice that gave her comfort.

Before he could say more, she threw her arms around him and cried into his chest. "Oh, Grandfather! Was there nothing I could do for her?"

Iskander wrapped her in his large arms, his image belied his compassion and gentleness. Everything hard about him was soft for her, now even more so as if he could break her with one squeeze. However, the strength of being in his arms gave her more comfort and her sobs quieted to sniffles.

"You were there," he said into her hair, giving a soft kiss on top of her head. "I'm sure she was thankful for that."

Wiping her eyes, Ayzlyn pulled back enough to gaze at the still dragon. The sun hadn't shown itself yet, so she must have only dozed for a few minutes. "What shall we do with her? We can't just leave her here to rot." Her voice shook and held anger at the idea.

"An earth dragon, no?" her grandfather mused, his eyes bright as he took in the magnificent creature. It was the same look that Ayzlyn had had and she took pride that Iskander saw with the same fascination. It seemed he was the only one she could freely talk about dragons with, without getting looks like she was mad. Even Nia and Cia didn't hold dragons in high regard, but they did respect them.

She nodded. "A hybrid, I think." She touched Freya's horns fondly. "Her breath held fire, not just toxin." The information made her want to giggle and jump with excitement. So many books she'd went through day after day and night after night to learn what she could of them. Finally she got to use her knowledge.

"A cremation then," he declared with a dazzling white smile. "To give thanks to God for allowing these humble creatures to live on this earth. In honor of the great fire dragon, Ifrit. Then this one's ashes will honor Earth's Great Cultivator, Atomos."

Ayzlyn smiled happily. "Yes! No doubt she would be happy about that."

With a laugh, Iskander hoisted Ayzlyn up. Her numb legs gave her no support so she had to lean on him for help. Her smile faded slightly at the full view of the dragon. Blood dried and crusted around the metal spikes in her hide. Wounds that wouldn't heal looked gross and infected already. Perhaps in emphasis that Freya couldn't heal fast enough. The sight made the wound on her arm ache and she winced when Iskander grazed over it with his fingers.

With shock, he looked at the wrap around Ayzlyn's arm and glared. "Who did this?" Iskander growled, tightening his arm around Ayzlyn's shoulders, careful of her bandage.

"You Majesty," Volumnia called in greeting, placing her fist over her heart and bowing respectfully. If the situation had required her to be more formal, she would have gotten down on one knee while bowing. When the king acknowledged her, Nia looked up with cold blue eyes and pointed to the now conscious and cowering man at her feet. "This man has broken Eternan law and committed treason. Hunting dragons and attempted murder of the princess."

The hunter's eyes widened so much it looked like the white of them would swallow up the iris and pupils. "N-No, you grace, not treason! I would not have tried to hurt Her Highness had I recognized her." He held his cuffed hands together like he was praying for his life. Which under the circumstances he might as well had been. "Please show mercy!" he begged.

Iskander's brown eyes darkened to look near black. All the softness was gone and he stood like a warrior that knew no tenderness nor how to smile at all. His anger showed in the lines on his hard face and the furrow of his brow. "You dare ask for mercy?!" he bellowed so loud it seemed like the world would hear. "You come and hunt dravera on Eternan soil, attack my daughter, and you think I will give you mercy!" The king laughed like it was the funniest thing he'd ever heard. "I shall have you hanged!"

The man's face paled and his jaw dropped. His whole body quivered from the king's voice and declaration. He didn't look like a mighty hunter any longer, just a lowly slave. "Please, I'll do anything!" he cried, throwing himself on the ground. "Exile me! Banish me from this place and I shall not return again."

"Exile you?" Iskander asked incredulously. "So that you may hunt dragons on other kingdom's land? I shan't allow such mediocrity in my kingdom!"

"Wait," Ayzlyn said, setting her hand against her grandfather's chest. Pins and needles jabbed at her awakening extremities, but she finally began to feel the ground beneath her. He looked down at her and his eyes softened. "It may be true that this man broke the law, but it was my fault that he attacked and I was hurt. Bear him no ill will on that part."

"Milady," Nia interjected. "Whether it was his doing or not, he must be punished for not recognizing you as the Princess of Eterna."

"Why would he recognize me?" she argued. "He is not from these parts and I have not been among the village for a few months." Her voice quieted at the end and she grabbed her left arm, the fingerless silk glove she wore on it climbed a little past her elbow and hid beneath it more pain than she wanted to remember.

Iskander noticed and gave her a reassuring squeeze. "Very well," he said more calmly, but stern in his resolution. "I will not fault him for treason, but my daughter, hunting a dravera, and killing it no less, is a heinous crime. You know the consequence of this."

Ayzlyn sighed and nodded, not looking at the hunter. "But please, for my sake, do not make it public, there is too much death already that will be heard of."

The king nodded and looked up at the other knights. "Take him, do it quietly," he ordered.

The man's eyes widened and he fought against two soldiers futilely. "No! Please, have mercy!" he screamed, sweat sliding down his face. Volumnia hit him on the back of the head as a last revenge while another knight grabbed a cloth and stuffed it in the killer's mouth to gag him to silence as they took him away. Throwing him in front of a knight riding a unicorn before he and the two that had taken him rode off.

"Now then," Iskander said with a smile, dispersing with it the intense atmosphere like nothing had happened. "Shall we give this dragon a proper burial?"

Ayzlyn nodded and smiled too, the hunter already forgotten, and turned to Freya's body. But she stood frozen in awe at the ethereal glow around the dravera's body. The haze was golden and looked so soft to the eye. It was dazzling.

"What's going on?" she asked. To which her grandpa only shook his head.

Behind the mountains, the sun began to rise. The colors in the sky became brighter and began to fade into the cool blue of morning. The rays that shined between the spikes of the jagged crags made it look like heaven and earth had finally met. They filled the sky with white light and made everything look surreal and otherworldly, but the stars still had enough strength to show themselves. The light around Freya flashed and her body burst into thousands of tiny specks of light like fireflies. Ayzlyn's eyes widened, her breath taken by the brilliance as the lights moved in unison and lifted in the shape of a dragon. The bloodstained chain net fell through the figure like air, but when it hit the ground the blood was gone and it didn't even soak the dirt anymore. Instead the dead grass seemed revived and flourished, thick and green. Behind her, the knights exclaimed with wonder while her grandfather stared in fascination.

"Freya," she gasped to the glow.

The lights twinkled as they moved. The head of the golden silhouette turned to her, lowering enough for Ayzlyn to reach up and touch it. The light was as soft was they looked, almost untouchable and weren't solid, but they tickled her fingers as she set her forehead against the dragon's nose lovingly.

_Thank you,_ Freya's voice whispered in her head before the lights slipped between Ayzlyn's fingers as Freya pulled back. Her golden wings spread wide and she sat back on her haunches, head straight up. Then just as the yolk of the sun peered over the precipice, she added, _My Sovereign_, and flashed up into the sky. It was hard to follow her speed, but Ayzlyn managed to watch as Freya's glow disappeared into the sky, leaving behind the twinkling light of a star.

"Magnificent!" a knight exclaimed behind them after a moment. The others cheered as well, even the pegasi and unicorns neighed with happiness.

"What a sight to see!" another said.

"Did you ever imagine witnessing something like this in your lifetime?"

"They are truly glorious creatures!"

Ayzlyn smiled, joyful tears finding their way down her cheeks as she celebrated with them. Iskander squeezed her shoulder lightly. "No regrets, my dear?"

At that she shook her head and smiled. "The stories you told me were true. Dragons really do come from stars," she breathed with amazement. Of all the books she'd read the only ones she discounted were any that displayed dragons as ferocious and violent beasts, mighty and defensive perhaps, but never once had she imagined actually witnessing a myth from her stories come true. "I hope the star that created her shines for all eternity."

Chuckling, he took her hand. "Come, let us go home." With a snap of his fingers, Sir Calcifer and Sir Oilvert, Ayzlyn recognized from the messy brown hair and Oilvert's broad build, came riding in from behind the others. Around their steeds they pulled against two chains tied to the head of a ruthless fighting animal between them that made the other equines back away in fear. Luckily the weight was enough to allow them to have a good hold lest the beast go free and fly away.

Ayzlyn's eyes widened as she realized the black horse. An Amdusias, a dragon-horse. His blue eyes were wild as he reared up, and threw his head to get loose. The horn on his head was nearly four feet long, six inches in width, and curved like a saber so it tilted lower than a unicorns, and it was double-edged. Five large spikes replaced a usual mane, colored sapphire blue that got longer in the middle, were spread in agitation. Flapping his bat-like wings in anger, the skin of them a translucent blue, a second pair hung like pendulums from the same joints as the first along his body and stretched threateningly, ready to add more force to get free. A long sleek tail like a dragon's whipped back and forth with three smaller spikes at the end of it that matched his comb.

"Cierif!" she scolded, walking up to him. The beast's ears flicked toward her in attention and he stood calmly as she neared before nickering to her. Her hands slapped on each side of his horn, rubbing soothingly. Quietly the horse lowered his head submissively. Behind her, her grandfather laughed and others joined.

"Leave it to the princess to tame that demon," a knight said. She laughed and turned to look for the face of the voice to see Michael handing over the reigns to Volumnia's pegasus. He waved at her and bowed slightly. "Thank God that only one of them has been born to our stables."

Ayzlyn smiled, her fingers still caressing Cierif's horn. His eyes were half-closed in contentment. It was seven years ago when he was born. He'd scared the life out of Stable Master Jethro; he wouldn't even go near him. He had told the king that Cierif was bad luck and to kill him, but Ayzlyn had already fallen in love with the little colt when she'd first seen him.

"Why is he like that?" she asked, peering over the stall door at the playful baby headbutting his pegasus mother. Cierif's horn hadn't grown out yet, but his wings gave him away, if it wasn't them, it was his color. All pegasi and unicorns were white, only normal horses had variety and couldn't be crossbred. It was expected when crossing the winged and horned to get one or the other or, on rare instances, birth a unisus. But Cierif was something else entirely.

Her grandfather kneeled down next to her, even on his knees he was taller than her height at eleven-years-old. "Have you ever heard of the Jarandias Tree?" he asked her, to which she nodded.

"It's in the books you gave me," she replied happily. "A Dragon Tree that blossoms only once in thirteen years."

Iskander smiled. "Indeed. Well it seems Esper here ate one of those flowers and it changed her foal into an Amdusias, a dragon-horse."

"A dragon-horse?" Ayzlyn exclaimed, eyes bright at the word 'dragon'. "How come he's bad luck then? Do we have any Jarandias Trees around here? We should breed more!"

"No, those trees are a rarity and very hard to find," he explained. "Some just think Amdusians have a dragon's bad temper. You know even though we don't kill dragons there are still people who don't trust them and are scared of them."

The thought saddened Ayzlyn. "But they never met a dragon before. I bet they're nice."

"If you're nice back," he agreed.

With a huff of determination, she opened the stall door and stepped inside. Her grandfather didn't stop her, he just watched carefully, though not a sense of doubt crept through his mind about Ayzlyn's safety. She had a way with creatures that no one could explain. The pegasus Esper regarded her boredly before returning to her oats. While the young colt looked at her with shining curious blue eyes. It didn't take long before he reared up on his spindly legs and let out an unpracticed whinny. Then he began to jump around and kick, flapping his useless wings and running around his mother while his ears always listened to Ayzlyn, who laughed at the sight and stretched out her hand. Cautiously, the foal stretched his neck and head toward her as far as he could like his legs wouldn't move any closer, until a little jerk of his head unbalanced him and he stumbled forward against the girl's hands. His baby fur was softer than clouds against her palm as he sniffed at her and nickered.

"I think you have a new friend," Iskander mused as he watched them, to which she nodded happily.

Within six months Cierif had learned to fly and it was a year until he was strong enough to carry Ayzlyn, which usually took two years for normal pegasi. When he was fully grown at three years, his horn finally grew out to the shock of many, since most Amdusians were killed after birth. What was once the fine blue hair of his mane stood up and hardened together into spikes on his neck and tail and was as solid as metal. The suspected 'dragon's temper' isolated him from people too terrified to go near, and as if he could sense their distrust and voluntarily pushed them away, even other equines except his mother feared him. Only Ayzlyn and Iskander he allowed close.

Ayzlyn pat his muzzle in remembrance. "Are you being a brat as usual?" His ears pricked forward at her voice but he didn't move, his wings lay back leisurely on his sides as if he hadn't just tried to tear the rides from beneath the two knights. The large black horse just nicked like a laugh.

"Then, let us away," Iskander said, swinging his large physique onto a unisus that equaled him in size enough to carry him. The long purple cape around him lifted in a slight breeze, making him look either like a savior or a vision of doom. Beside him Volumnia rode up with her sister sitting side-saddle behind her. The other knights followed suit and mounted.

"I can't go," Ayzlyn stated. "There's something I must do."

Her grandfather eyed her curiously. "Ayzlyn it has been a long night for you, whatever it is can wait until you've properly rested and cleaned up. Have you seen yourself?"

She looked down at her tattered dress. No tailor would be able to fix it. With dirt and grime smudged all over, it made her look like a poor peasant. Looking this way was definitely not something allowed of a princess who was expected to be elegant. After a second she sighed in defeat, there was no point arguing as fatigue began to hit her hard. Her promise to Freya would have to wait until she was awake to fulfill it since no good would come of her weariness at the moment. So silently she unhooked the chains from Cierif's bridle and hopped sideways onto his back, he then trotted happily before taking off into the air, slicing through the low morning clouds like butter.

The sun hurt her swollen red eyes so she had to look away. The wind rushed past her ears and whipped her hair wildly around her face. The spikes along Cierif's neck lay as flat as possible along his neck so the pointed ends didn't accidentally impale her. Her arms wrapped around his thick neck for balance and she buried her face into the fine fur of his neck to shield herself from windburn. The light of the sun finally drowned out the stars' luminescence and pale blue blanketed the sky with a new day.

Behind her, Iskander watched his granddaughter with so much pride he knew that if her mother and father were still alive, there would be enough for each of them. Her parents had died of illness when she was seven, but they gave her all the love that they could. He was sure they would be happy that she turned into such an independent young lady, unlike the other stifling Kingdoms of Iselia and Aurion, whose women no doubt were slaves to status and nobility. Stuck on arrogance and conceit, looking down on those lower than themselves and presenting false kindness to those who weren't. No, the princess was something else entirely.

Still there was lingering fright in the back of his mind. Ayzlyn was one so full of life and imagination, full of trust that he'd never noticed the pain she was going through when she'd turned eighteen. Even now he couldn't fully comprehend it, to some it might've seemed petty what she'd done and unreasonable, but he knew there was a reason to everything she did. The girl was far too honest to be practiced in telling lies. Her life as he'd raised her was a happy one, disciplined yet free.

And the Kingdom of Eterna was very free. Food was plentiful, water clean. People were mostly trustworthy because there were no problems. Trivial matters came and went like the wind, easy to take care of. The laws were clear and easy to follow, justice was dealt when needed and protection from the King's Knights wasn't to be reckoned with. The difference between noble and peasant was close to nonexistent. Aside from the quality of linens each wore, they got along and money didn't control lives. Flying high above the palace carved into the mountain itself, the vast land was healthy and flourished with life. It was a wonder what made this peaceful kingdom radiant.

Peaceful, indeed. Enough for Ayzlyn to walk freely among the village surrounding the front of the castle. Of course under her lady-knight's protection, but she grew up normal and not in a stuffy environment to become spoiled and having everything given to her on whim. She saw everyone equally, not that there weren't times she used her authority to get her way in some things, but she didn't abuse the power.

Cierif landed on the balcony of the High Stables that was carved into a smaller mountain behind the castle. This was where the pegasi were housed, at the bottom there was a large entry to the unicorns and standard horse stalls, the Lower Stables. All around there were fields for the equines to feed to their fill and run or fly to their hearts content. The animals were more like pets than anything else.

Ayzlyn slid from her horse, scratching him lovingly around his ears, making the spikes on his neck flutter up and down and his eyes close happily. "Thanks for the ride," she said, patting him on the neck as the others who rode pegasi landed on the wide balcony.

Stable hands came filing out of the terrace to take the reigns as the knights dismounted then taking off the steed's saddle and tack before turning them loose to do as they pleased. One stable boy, Brent, a lanky kid that was taller than most twelve-year-olds, came to take Cierif's bridle off, but the Amdusias laid his ears flat against his head and nipped at him angrily, making Brent flinch back.

"Cierif," Ayzlyn scolded and he lowered his head. Quickly she undid the buckle around his head and the leather bridle slipped off easily freeing him. "Now get out of here." Shooing him with her hand and pushing his neck as she handed his tack to Brent with a smile and a "Thank you". Pawing at the stone deck, Sias snorted and with a flap of his wings took off into the sky.

"Ayzlyn, come," her grandfather called, standing at the door of a large stone gondola lift. She trotted over quickly and stepped inside with the knights. Iskander stepped in behind her, his large frame seemed to devour most of the inside space. The weariness of the night began to catch up to her faster now, her body ached and began to feel heavier. More so when her grandfather's hand clasped around her shoulder and made her lean against him. His warmth made her wish he'd start singing a lullaby like when she was little.

The gondola jerked and began to ascend toward the main castle on a thick metal cable. The stone airlift was filled with talk about the dragon. Dragons were rarely seen nowadays and most of lower rank were prohibited from going into the Dragon Woods and hunting there was strictly forbidden to everyone so as not to disturb the creatures. Of course there were those like the hunter who would never understand living in peace with them. They docked no less than five minutes later inside a port in the back of the castle. Everyone stepped off and went their different ways except for Volumnia and Volyncia, who followed as Iskander lead Ayzlyn to an elevator that brought them up to the top floor which housed the royal chambers.

"Now, my girl, take a bath and get out of those wretched clothes," her grandfather ordered stopping in front of large black doors that lead to Ayzlyn's room. "Then get your beauty sleep. It won't do to have you meander around the castle like a sleep deprived zombie."

As if finally realizing where they were, Ayzlyn's mind had a momentary spurt of energy when Iskander left her. "Father there is something I must talk with you about," she said quickly, running after him.

"Not now, dear, you need rest first."

"It is an urgent matter," she argued, following him into the large space of the throne room. Huge panes of thick glass circled the outside edge of it from ceiling to floor, overlooking the vast kingdom. The throne chairs sat on a high stage in front of the glass. The morning sunlight filtered in and nearly made Ayzlyn's tired eyes go blind. To onlookers from the outside, the throne room may have looked like a morning star at the top of the mountain.

The king sighed and turned to her. "Very well, what is it?"

With all the concentration she could muster from her tired brain and most persuasive authoritative voice, she began, "The great dragon, Freya, bestowed upon me a wish that I promised to fulfill. To find something for her."

"Find something?"

She nodded stifling an involuntary yawn. "She showed me images of where it was, but I'm not even sure exactly what it is."

"Perhaps you'll know when you see it. Where was it supposed to be?"

"In the Dragon Woods someplace, the images she gave me were hints."

"In the Dragon Woods?" Iskander asked curiously.

"May I go, Grandfather?" The Dragon Woods wasn't necessarily prohibited for her to enter since she would never cause harm to anything living there, but no one really knew what lurked in the shadows of the forest.

Iskander thought for a moment, making her apprehensive. He ran his hand through his hair. "Ayzlyn...I don't think it wise for you to go."

"But Grandfather!"

He held up his hand. "I understand the burden of this promise, my dear, but I can't allow you to go. The first day you leave the castle after three months and look at what happened. I can't trust that next time you don't get killed."

"Please, Grandfather, let me go," Ayzlyn begged, feeling panic fill her.

"I have made my decision," Iskander bellowed, his deep voice echoing in the room. His face was tense, eyes hard, but when Ayzlyn shook her head and looked away his demeanor softened and he went to hug her. "Forgive me my selfishness, Ayzlyn, but if anything were to happen to you again I fear my old heart not live through it."

Ayzlyn felt fresh tears slip from her eyes into his soft shirt. There was no way she could argue against his reasoning. The past three months were her fault, how could he trust her with herself after what had happened? In a way it was an accident how far she'd gone, but her mind didn't work properly to take in the consequences.

Sighing, she sniffled back her sadness and chuckled. "For heaven's sake, nothing could happen to you, you big brute. You're as strong and healthy as a dragon." She pulled back with a smile. "If I didn't know better, I'd think you just as immortal as one as well."

The king smiled and laughed with a hint of relief. "Being twelve-tens and seven over, is not a young age, my dear."

Behind them Volumnia knocked on the tall open door to get their attention. "Your Highness, I wonder if I might have an audience with you?" she asked in a neutral voice.

"By all means," the king said, motioning for her to enter.

The color of Volumnia's eyes darkened slightly as she came forward and dropped to one knee with her head bowed in shame, her black cape spread on the floor. "Forgive me, Your Majesty," she said earnestly. "I did not protect Her Highness from the poacher's sword, I am an incompetent guardian. Perhaps someone else would do better while I be punished for my failure."

"Nia!" Ayzlyn exclaimed, but Iskander held her from stepping forward.

"What an honest knight you are," he laughed, making Nia's head lift slightly. "You are among the humblest people I know, Lady Volumnia. I am grateful, however if you say you must be punished then I have no other choice." The king considered thoughtfully while scratching his beard with his free hand. Ayzlyn was about to argue, but the smile that spread across his face and a quick wink down at her silenced any words. "Very well, Lady Volumnia, you penalty will be to stay as the princess's guardian." At that Nia's head shot up in surprise and he laughed again. "I would never doubt your conviction to succeed in your duties, Lady-Knight. Especially when the only one that will cause you to fail is my uncontrollable granddaughter." Iskander shook Ayzlyn playfully and cocked a fake serious eyebrow down a her. She laughed. "So please, Volumnia, look after Ayzlyn for a bit longer."

Without the title in her name it signified a friendliness and trust the king had for the girl that had grown up beside his daughter. The bright icy blue returned to the knight's eyes with a familiar glint of challenge. "I will assure no harm comes to her," said Nia in a serious voice. Ayzlyn wanted to roll her eyes, but she was too tired to chastise her elder sister.

"Of that I have no doubt."


	4. Act 3

**Act 3**

"Ayzlyn, let me help you to undress," Volyncia suggested, prancing nervously around her and fiddling uselessly with her hands.

"Cia, I have told you time and time again you needn't act like a servant," Ayzlyn stated tiredly with slight annoyance. Though her friend wasn't as cold or by-the-book as her elder sister, she still got anxious when her ingrained practices felt like they were going to waste. Ayzlyn sighed and shooed her away with a hand. "I can undress myself. Go...eat something," she ordered half-heartedly.

Even if the command wasn't anything drastic, the frantic look on Cia's face disappeared and she bowed. "I'll bring you back something as well before you rest," she chimed with a smile before exiting. The silver glint of Nia's armor caught the princess's eye as the door closed.

Grumbling, Ayzlyn shrugged out of her tattered dress, letting it slip in a lavender-colored pool on the floor. Her body ached and protested movement as she made her way to the lavatory. Marble covered everything inside. A sink was to her left, the toilet on the other side off it, and what practically took up the whole room was a circulating hot spring that made the air steamy. A round stone bath sat in the middle of the streaming water that flowed in and out of the room like a small river. The water was drawn up from deep in the mountain, spouts on the outside of the castle made turned the escaping water into waterfalls and streams. Ayzlyn stripped away her bra and undergarments and stepped into the makeshift bowl of a tub in the water.

Immediately the steam and warmth of the clear liquid made its way into Ayzlyn's body. Loosening up her sore muscles like an expert masseuse. The heat soothed away all the ache and washed away all her sadness. Leaving the girl to ponder what to do about keeping her promise to Freya as she soaked her long midnight black hair in the healing waters.

Her grandfather had made it abundantly clear that he wouldn't allow her to leave the castle willingly unless under guard, and Volumnia wouldn't be persuaded to disobey his orders and let her have her way in going to the Dragon Woods. Growling in frustration, she sunk deeper into the water until it was just beneath her nose. She would have to resort to sneaking her way out and go alone. In the back of her mind, she knew it wouldn't sit well breaking the king's orders, but she had no choice. Aside from her promise to Freya, something about the images she was given pulled her like an uncontrollable urge.

"I will find it," she promised again before scrubbing angrily at the blood that still resisted washing away on her arm and moving on to the rest of the grime on her body. Her hair slipped between her fingers as she crushed large vanilla flowers on it, the nectar of them turning into a lather as she worked it through. The flowing water took the away the bubbles slipping down her back.

The idea of sneaking out of the castle both thrilled and terrified her. Never once had she done anything so drastic or even rebelled. Everything she wanted was given freely, if not, Ayzlyn worked to get it. Still, being told she wasn't allowed to do anything was finally freeing her to experience the defiant attitude of being a teenager, even if she was a little late to the action.

A knock on the bathroom door brought her back from her brainstorming. "Ayzlyn, I've brought fresh eggs, bacon and biscuits for you," Cia called cheerfully from the other side. The sound of food made Ayzlyn's mouth water and her stomach growl in agreement. Quickly rinsing, she stepped from the water and patted herself dry with a fluffy towel that hung on the wall.

She winced slightly when she rubbed the towel over her left arm. For a moment she hesitated when she saw the two long silvery scars that marked from the inside of her elbow to her hand and two smaller that marked horizontally across her wrist. The hot water had made the wounds angry and they tinged faint red. The feelings they carried lurked in her mind, but she shook her head of them anxiously before they could take hold of her again, pulling a robe on and stepping from the lavatory.

The smell of breakfast filled her nose as she made her way over to a small table next to the fireplace. The snap and crackle of the burning flames reminded Ayzlyn of the breaking trees that Freya had broken through. The curtains were drawn so no light came through the two tall windows, so the firelight was the only thing that lit the room. Volyncia set the tray of food on the table, setting the silverware in their precise spots before bowing happily.

"Thank you, Cia," Ayzlyn praised, picking up a fork and forgetting manners as she practically inhaled the food on her plate. The taste too tempting and delicious to even savor.

"Will there be anything else?" Cia asked, taking the empty plate. To which the princess shook her head.

"Is Nia still outside?"

Cia nodded. "Do you wish me to fetch her?"

"No, no. I was just wondering." Did the knight ever sleep? Ayzlyn could swear that Volumnia was an insomniac. "You can leave now, Cia. I believe I'll sleep the rest of day away." Bowing, Cia backed up and left the room.

With the curtains drawn, the firelight gave the false pretense of night. It was amazing how just by sheer willpower Ayzlyn stayed awake long enough to change into sleeping wear and dry her hair. She barely made it with her heavy legs to the large feather bed before the sleep that had so very much wanted to take her in its clutches finally claimed her tired mind and body.

* * *

There was no waking haze. No stir that pulled one from sleep. Ayzlyn's eyes just opened. The room was dark with only embers from a dying fire glowing on the other side in the hearth. She sat up quickly, feeling fully rested like she'd slept for days and stepped quietly onto the cold stone floor. Making her way to a curtain to spy out the window that she'd indeed slept the day away.

The full moon hung like a pendant in the starry night sky. Stars dazzled her eyes more than ever. One in particular shone more brightly than the others, even as she stared it twinkled like it was trying to tell her something.

"Freya," she whispered with a sly smile before looking at the view her high room gave her.

The land was dark and accented with highlights from the lunar rays, bathing the edges of the mountains in silver. If she leaned close enough she could see the High Stables below to her right. A valley of green grass lined with blue-leaved maple and willow trees, was surrounded by the castle's mountains. From her height she could barely make out the little white dots of grazing unicorns and a few pegasi. Their white bodies made it look like stars were on the ground. But the one Ayzlyn was looking for was hard to make out in the dark shades of the night, however the glinting shine of Cierif's spiky mane and lucid blue wings under the moon gave away where he stood like a loner on the edge of a cliff overlooking the pasture.

Ayzlyn tapped lightly on the window as if the quiet noise could get his attention from so far away. She rolled her eyes at her stupidity and twisted a lever that turned the tall window sideways a few inches. A rush of cool night air burst in her face and filled the room. The narrow opening wasn't big enough even for her thin body to squeeze through and the window wouldn't open any wider since the high mountain winds could get quite harsh some days and break the windows if left open too far. However, the tiny space was enough for her to get her arm through and wave like a madwoman to get Cierif's attention, which, of course, from this height wouldn't be noticeable at all. Sighing irritably, Ayzlyn pulled back and closed the window, just in time as a few yards below her dorm a guard on a pegasus flew by on patrol.

"This is going to be harder than I thought," she grumbled to herself, pulling open a curtain so the silver light of the moon spilled onto the floor and highlighted her room enough to see. Tiptoeing over to her wooden dresser she hunted blindly through the drawers for her outdoor clothes, not wanting to light a candle in case it alert anyone outside that she was awake. Shrugging out of her sleeping wear before pulling on a black collared tank-top and shorts that had a maple leaf shaped tail on the back, and as always defining royalty and the Kingdom of Eterna, the color purple trimmed her clothes. In the corner of her closet she grabbed her quiver of arrows and a bow that was over half her five-foot-nine height long made of flexible black metal. Around the arrow rest and sight window was a jagged metal design that could be used for stabbing in case one was out of arrows and in close combat. In the middle of this the spiky spiral star of Eterna's crest was engraved. Lastly, grabbing her black renaissance hat that sported a long feather in the rim, she slung the bow around her, pulled on her arm guard and shooting glove, and made her way to the door.

For a moment she hesitated, holding her breath as she reached for the door handle and pushed the lever down to pull the door a tiny increment. A sliver of golden firelight from the hall cut into her room. Ayzlyn pressed close and spied through the narrow slit only to see Volumnia standing guard. For dragon's sake, did the woman never sleep? Ayzlyn had half a mind to pull open the door and accuse Nia of being a vampire, but she closed the door and huffed in annoyance.

"Now what?" she asked herself, scanning her room for a miracle escape route. She could get out via the hidden entrance, but it didn't lead outside, it lead to a safe house deep within a neighboring mountain. The other entries to it from the castle were in occupied rooms and the only other entryway was located far down in the trench surrounding the castle mountains which was used as the escape that no one could see. Leaving through the door was out, and breaking a window wouldn't help with being sneaky. "How, how?" Then her eyes rested on the fireplace, the embers smoked warmly, but no longer red. Her mind followed the smoke, up, up, up, until it was finally freed from the chimney into the sky. "Guess that'll have to do." Now how was she going to get Cierif's attention without alerting the air guards? Quickly, she went to the window and opened it as far as it could go.

"Cierif's!" Ayzlyn hissed as loud as she dared, but the name was lost on the night winds. "Oh for Hell's sake." She pulled an arrow from the quiver around her waist and pulled off the bow from her body, snapping the arrow onto the string she lifted and took aim. The window opening was just enough that she might be able to get his attention, she prayed that no one would come by and get hit. If only the wind would carry her missile straight. With a sigh, Ayzlyn relaxed before breathing in and pulling back the bow until her right hand rested against her chin. "Fly," she ordered, and let loose. The bolt whizzed as it flew away from her and disappeared into the night, too small to see in the distance.

She watched anxiously at Cierif's dark form on the cliff. After a few long seconds she thought that maybe her aim had been off, but suddenly Sias reared up and neighed bloody murder, looking up to where the arrow had come from defensively. Shoving herself against the window, Ayzlyn reached her hand out and waved it frantically, hoping the horse would see. With a little doubt she pulled back and stuck out her bow, twisting it just enough so the moonlight glinted off the metal while she watched Cierif apprehensively. Relief flooded through her when she saw his blue wings spread and he took off up toward her. The black beast's two pairs of wings beat in intervals for more speed until Cierif hovered outside her window, nickering to her fondly.

"Shh, good boy," whispered Ayzlyn with her finger over her lips, reaching out and patting his muzzle. Then she pointed upward to where the top of the chimney was. "Wait for me up there," she said, leaving her bow and quiver at the window and receding. Grabbing the ash bucket, she shoveled out the fireplace so the remaining smoke wouldn't hinder her. She fumbled around the floor for her ankle boots, the folded down top of them always reminded her of something elves would wear, and a cloak. Then, without another thought, she stepped into the hearth and began making her way up the cramped funnel.

The smooth stone was blackened with soot. There wasn't anything for fingers to grip, so climbing had to be done skillfully and carefully. Ayzlyn's legs protested as she pressed against the walls to keep from sliding down. The light of the moon gave away the length of the pipe that seemed impossibly long. Above her she could hear Cierif's wings beating as he waited for her to rise. Her breathing was ragged as she concentrated on taking it slow, but taking it slow was tiring. Going only a few inches every time she decided to move made pain shoot down her back and legs in the tiny vent. The dry smut crusted and flaked off, falling down and threatening at times to take her with it.

"Just a few more feet," Ayzlyn urged herself, forcing herself to continue up. When the edge of the chimney was in sight she reached up and grabbed it, about to pull herself up when her feet slipped. Ayzlyn gasped as her weight made her fingers slip too, just as she was about to scream, her hands wrapped around something hard, but soft. Cierif pulled her the rest of the way up as she hung onto his front leg. Her breath came quickly, heart pounding, as she rested at the top.

Cierif nudged her gently with concern and she smiled. "Thanks, boy," she panted, running her blackened hand over his equally dark hair. "I'm going to need another bath." She chuckled and smiled wide. "Good thing no one comes when _you_ cry wolf, huh?" To that he snorted and laid his ears back angrily. "I'm sorry, but I had to get your attention somehow." She stroked his head until she'd finally been forgiven and he lowered himself so she could hop onto his back.

She directed him back to her window to grab her bow and quiver before they took off for the Dragon Woods. The cold air made goose bumps rise on her arms and legs. Ayzlyn shivered and lowered herself closer to Cierif's warmth, her hand on top of her head to keep her hat from flying off. The blue trees for the woods seemed to glow faintly in the night as they landed. Cierif snorted and pawed at the ground as she slid off

"Come on," she crooned, not waiting as she started into the dark shadows. The silver rays filtered through the leaves enough for her to see where she was going. The images Freya had showed her seemed to click even in the dark like puzzle pieces. Even though all the pictures had gone through her head faster than she could keep up with, all of them became clearer as she walked. Behind her Cierif sniffed and snorted at everything as he followed.

At night these woods seemed mystical, everything here was illuminated with shining colors under the duller canopy. Hiding things Ayzlyn had never had the pleasure of seeing before. Snakes with lustrous designs slithered around tree branches. A few glowing bugs skittered away as they went through the bushes. The ground was soft and squished under her weight. Flowers opened up and their colors gleamed in the dark. The air was rich, fresh, earthy. It gave back the energy she'd lost getting out of the chimney. If it had been allowed, she would have built a quaint little cabin here to live instead of the castle.

They moved onward for a while until the line of trees broke into a clearing. Ayzlyn gasped as the image of a lake clicked into place. The waters were dark and so smooth it looked like glass. Fireflies danced around it serenely.

"Oh, Cierif!" she exclaimed, clapping her hands together. "Have you ever seen anything more beautiful?"

Quickly, she scurried around the lake's edge to what her eyes had locked on the moment she saw. It wasn't as large as the other trees. It barely managed to grow half their height. But instead of quiet blue, the leaves glowed iridescent red and the crown of it swayed like a miniature willow tree thick with vines that hung all the way to the ground. The trunk of it looked hollow, with holes all through it like a skeleton. Ayzlyn's eyes were dazzled at the sight of an actual Jarandias Tree. The final image clicked into place. Breathtaken, she reached forward and skimmed the edge of a leaf with her nail.

Suddenly the glow the Dragon Tree and everything else around it seemed to go out, like a flame of a candle. The world darkened with only the moon highlighting it.

Ayzlyn stepped back in bewilderment. "What happened?" While Cierif pawed the ground, his spikes spreading defensively and clicking together threateningly.

"Intruder!" a voice screamed.

Ayzlyn looked to where it came from, instinctively readying her bow but not aiming. A golden glow lit up inside the Jarandias' trunk before separating into several lights at each hole. Her eyes widened when the strange sparkles crawled out like they were passing through a doorway, turning into what looked to be little humans about the size of her forearm. Their ears were pointed and their hair was long and wild, varying in strange colors, and made their naked forms look sinister as gleaming red eyes glared through it. Markings that matched the color of their hair snaked along their skin in a metallic sheen. Long, clear wings extended from their backs and flitted them forward.

"Drown her! Kill her!" an echo of voices yelled.

"Fairies," Ayzlyn gasped, stepping back with surprise. "W-Wait! I mean you no harm." Tossing down her weapon and holding her hands up. "My name is Ayzlyn Satyana Eterna, Princess of Eterna. I'm here on account of Freya, the great dragon." Her voice shook with fright as the little creatures came toward her slowly. The thought of using her bow and arrows crossed her mind, but it wouldn't prove her words true to use them. "Please, I'm looking for something." She fumbled back against Cierif, who flung his head forward, his horn nearly cutting one of the faeries in half.

"Abednego!" she screamed at them. At that, the faeries stopped and looked at each other. Taking the momentary hesitance, Ayzlyn stepped forward to try again with more courage and formality. "I'm looking for Abendago. The great dragon Freya told me to come here."

One of the little fairies came forward and pointed a clawed finger at her. "You come looking for the dragon's egg?" Her hair was green and only brought out the menace of her red eyes.

"Egg?"

"You don't even know what you look for," the female accused. "How can we believe you?"

"Please, I speak truth! Freya gave me images to come here before she died. To look for Abendago."

"Perhaps you were the one that killed her!" a male fairy with blue hair yelled. "Just like you killed her mate!"

"I wouldn't do that! I love dragons and everything like them," Ayzlyn said, willing them to believe her. "Please, how can I prove it to you?"

"Allow her entry," a different voice said. It was kinder, but still hard with authority. The others looked behind them to see a woman who looked to be nearly the same height as Ayzlyn, standing naked in front of the trunk. Her hair was as red and long as the Jarandias' vines and leaves had been. It spilled over her shoulders to the ground. She also had pointed ears but had no markings on her flawless pale skin. Her red eyes stared emotionlessly at the princess. "If you speak the truth, then step inside and awaken the egg you seek. However, be warned, if you fail we shall feed you to the monster in the lake."

Ayzlyn gulped and glanced back at the still waters just in time to see ripples appear as if for emphasis. Feeling a drop of sweat trickle down the side of her face, she clenched her fist and stepped through the hanging vines. The fairies moved away from her quickly and the woman snapped her fingers. It was like turning on a light when the leaves of the Dragon Tree illuminated once more.

"Choose wisely," the girl said, pointing up while watching every move the princess made. "What you know is the dragonling's hatching name, but you must know his true name to wake him up. You get one chance."

"But I only have one name," Ayzlyn whispered, glancing at the girl who gave no pity or clues.

Sighing, Ayzlyn looked up to the umbrella-like canopy the vines made to see orbs that swirled like smoke in many different colors. They looked like the size of coconuts. _Eggs,_ she thought wondrously. _Dragon eggs_. She wasn't tall enough to touch them, but she examined them as best she could. Some had strange designs across them, like a green swirling one with a honeycomb design over the shell. There weren't many, seven in all that hung from the tree. Ayzlyn stopped when she stood beneath one that's shell shined cool shades of blue, she pointed. "That one."

The woman said nothing as she twirled her finger. The vines holding the egg lowered until it was set in her hands gently. She unwrapped it and took a graceful step forward to give it to Ayzlyn.

Panic set in when the princess went to take it. What if she couldn't hatch him? Freya had only given her one name, how was she supposed to know there needed to be two? Had she forgotten to tell her the second? Could she fake it and make one? Or was it inevitable that she drown in the lake by the fairies' hands? But as soon as her fingertips touched the smooth shell of the egg, all terror disappeared.

It weighed a few pounds, but it wasn't heavy. The smoky iridescent colors wafted around like a gypsy's crystal ball. Against her skin, the orb was warm and ready for hatching.

"You must speak the true name first," the woman said. "Then the hatching name."

_The true name?_ Ayzlyn stared at the egg, feeling her anxiety creep back into her brain, but not before she noticed the hairline spiderweb cracks that covered the shell almost imperceptibly. She lifted it closer to her face about to scream if the egg was broken, but the cracks were smooth like a decoration, much like the honeycomb egg. She breathed a sigh of relief as she examined them. The tiny lines mesmerized her. They drew strange pictures across the shell, pictures that said something without words.

Ayzlyn tilted her head and knit her eyebrows in concentration. Freya's images told her something, showed her what to look for, showed her how to say it. "Ah-," she tried to pronounce. "Meh." Blinking, her eyes widened. "Ame!" she exclaimed, not fully understanding how she'd deciphered the lines, but feeling exhilarated anyway. "Abendago!"

Suddenly the swirling colors of the shell stopped and hardened. Turning into blinding white light that seemed like a small sun in Ayzlyn's hands. Around her she heard gasps and Cierif neigh with surprise. The egg's shell softened and disappeared, the light dying with it. Only to leave in Ayzlyn's slightly cupped hands a hazy white-blue body that looked like it was made of overlapping crystals.

"You've hatched it!" the woman burst, coming closer, showing more emotion than before. She smiled as she looked into Ayzlyn's hands with awe.

Ayzlyn blinked and turned her head when she felt something touch her shoulders. Sitting on them excitedly were the green and blue haired fairies that had talked to her. Around her hands the others gathered, placing their own little fingers on her skin and peering down at the breathing little form with curiosity. Hostility no longer in their eyes, just wonder and excitement. Even Cierif stepped inside and sniffed the little thing.

"Call him again," the female fairy on her left shoulder ordered eagerly.

Smiling, Ayzlyn leaned forward, feeling the two fairies grip her hair lightly for balance. "Ame," she crooned softly. "Ame, won't you wake for us?"

The little white form shifted, curling tighter into a ball before unfurling. A tail nearly six inches long stretched out while at the other end a head with two horns on each side stretched out and yawned, a small squeak erupting with it, making the fairies giggle. At the sound the dragonling's eyes opened and it was like Freya was looking at Ayzlyn. The blue orbs were solid with no pupil and at times swirled different shades of blue. Then what nearly gave her a heart attack was when the baby dragon's mouth opened like a smile, eyes squinting.

Another female fairy with orange hair squealed and took off in a whirl as she laughed in delight. The others joined happily, dancing in the air. They no longer looked like the menacing creatures that came out of the tree, instead they seemed friendly and bright; sparkles followed after them wherever they went. With them, outside the vines, the world began to glow again. The female on the princess's shoulder flit in front of her and bowed, hands clenched together.

"I'm very sorry for our behavior," she said. "We only wanted to protect the eggs."

Ayzlyn shook her head. "It's alright, I would have done the same," she said with a smile.

The little fairy smiled with relief. "My name is Breena," she introduced.

"Nice to meet you Breena, I'm Ayzlyn."

Breena laughed. "I know, the princess, did you say? We should have trusted that those in Eterna would be kind since they never disturb us."

"I'm fortunate to be one of those people."

The other fairies flew around her, introducing themselves. Gelsy, Faylinn, Naida, Durin, and Puck who was the blue haired fairy. All of them were energetic and flew around with excitement. Ayzlyn looked at the woman with red hair and smiled, the girl smiled back as red wings like a butterfly appeared behind her.

"Shaylee," she said with a slight bow. "A pleasure."

"What are you, Shaylee?" Ayzlyn boldly asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

"A Faerie," she replied, pronouncing it like 'Fah-ree'. "The life force of this Jarandias Tree."

"I'd always heard stories, read books, but never in my life had I ever thought I'd meet real fairies, or even a Faerie."

"It is a rare privilege," Shaylee said with a bit of conceit in her voice. "But we of the Fae kind can only come out at night."

"Why is that?"

"Because that's when our physical bodies can manifest," Naida, the orange haired fairy, jumped in. "We rely on the magic that dragons bring into the world, and the stars help too. See?" She pointed to the orange sparkles that followed her when she flew and at Shaylee's wings. "Thanks to you, Ame's magic has given us back some strength."

At the sound of his name, the sleepy dragonling lifted his head and looked up at Ayzlyn. He stretched out his legs, claws digging lightly into her skin, and stood up wobbly. The folded wings on his back spread out in a length nearly twice the size of his body and were about a foot long each. His wings looked like a bird's, feathered, but they were made of scales. Flapping them a few times to help him keep balance only to fall back into her hands. Ame huffed.

The fairies gathered around animatedly and talked all at once in encouragement. "Try again," they all said.

Ame looked up at Ayzlyn questioningly and she smiled. "Once more." With a squeak, he stood again.

"Flap your wings," Naida ordered. "Learn to fly." Flapping hers as an example.

Ame stared at her for moment before trying it himself. Lifting his wings and letting them fall. The wind fanned Ayzlyn's face, but it wasn't enough to lift him from her hands. Again and again he tried until he collapsed from exhaustion and folded his wings back to his body.

"He'll learn eventually," Shaylee stated tenderly. "He just hatched after all."

Ame yawned and began to doze, Ayzlyn cradled him on her arms against her chest. When she moved a shining white ball fell to the ground. "What is that?" she asked when Breena flew down to pick it up.

"A Dragonstone," Breena said, handing it to her. The ball was clear and the size of her palm. "Every dragon is born with one."

"It looks like a crystal," Puck stated, examining the gem with fascination.

"What are they for?" Ayzlyn asked, holding it up to her eye, a shining white light sparkled in the middle of it..

"They're like a dragon's life force," Faylinn, a fairy who had purple hair, explained. "They're the star that the dragon's were, so when they die they can go back to heaven."

"When Ame is big enough, have him swallow it," Shaylee said. "If anyone with the wrong motive gets a hold of it, they could very well control him like a puppet. And if it breaks, then he dies and will never be a star again."

Ayzlyn clutched the stone protectively and glanced down at the dozing dragon. "I won't let anything happen to him," she promised, remembering when Freya had turned back into one. The breathtaking lights that made a silhouette of her before shooting up into the sky.

"Without a doubt," Naida said happily. "You're the mother of a dragon now. A Hamaue, which is what he'll call you when he learns to talk."

"Ha-ma-way," Ayzlyn repeated each syllable and smiled as she watched the baby in her arms. "What about the other eggs? Are their mothers here?"

The fairies looked at each other and a few smiled. "Dragons hunt at night while we guard the eggs," Faylinn said, then frowned sadly. "If it had been night when the humans came, we could have stopped them, but hunting dragons is too hard without sunlight."

Ayzlyn blinked and shook her head as she rocked Ame in her arms. "What happens to the eggs that lose their parents?"

"We take them," Naida replied. "Only the parents can see the true name on their hatchling's egg, and only they know the hatching name for it. Without them the eggs can't hatch."

"Won't they die if they can't hatch? That's terrible!"

"No, eggs can live forever," Puck injected matter-of-factly. "A fairy's role is to protect the eggs. We can't do much if their the parents disappear though, so we wait until one of the Seven Guardian Dragons come, they can decipher the true name and create a new hatching name."

"The Seven Guardian Dragons?" Ayzlyn gasped.

Puck nodded but frowned sadly. "That's how any forsaken eggs are saved, but none of the Seven have been seen for hundreds of years."

"Why?"

"It's been rumored that they're dead," Shaylee said quietly, disheartening the fairies around them. "That's why our powers have become so weak. And with each dragon hunted and killed they destroy our existence."

"Just imagine all the dragons that would be born if one of the Seven were here," Faylinn wished dreamily.

Ayzlyn was on the verge of tears but held them in. Shaking her head she sighed when she looked down at Ame. "I wish I could have saved her."

"Don't be sad," said Breena, trying to pick up the mood. "For Freya to give you her child's life, she must've saw something special in you. A human being a dragon's mother is unheard of."

The encouragement gave Ayzlyn some hope. Freya trusted her, so she'd do her best to take care of her son.

"Well, Princess, I fear it is time to go," Shaylee said a little sadly.

Her head snapped up and she looked outside the tree to see the dawn beginning to brighten the sky. The glow of the forest dimming. Time had went by so fast. "Will we meet again?" she asked quickly as the fairies began to crawl back into the tree trunk, their bodies becoming transparent.

Shaylee smiled as she disappeared. "If God is willing, I hope."


	5. Act 4

**Act 4**

The ride back to the castle was one taken with all the carelessness and meandering possible. The sun had already rose above the mountains and there was no doubt that Volyncia had found Ayzlyn missing from her room. In all honesty, she wouldn't be surprised if the whole castle was in a panic looking for her, but even though she should feel sorry and anxious she hadn't made it back in time, the princess was too enthralled with the dragon in her arms to care about anything else.

Ame slept soundly as Cierif walked down the path back toward the village and castle. His clopping feet slow and leisurely, not in any hurry to go back and be surrounded by people and other equines. His head was low and relaxed, his pointed ears flicked this way and that every once in awhile, but he didn't ever seem deterred by anything.

The baby breathed slowly, sometimes stirring to readjust his position. Everything he did Ayzlyn had to stifle a squeal of excitement from his cuteness alone. His body was nearly as warm as his egg had been. The scales on his body looked sharp, like crystals, but somehow he was still soft against her skin and the edges didn't prick her. In a way he was much like a horned lizard. She laughed to herself at the idea as the sun rose higher and made him stir agitatedly. Quickly she maneuvered her cloak to cover him like a shield against the light and he found himself a comfortable position before stilling again.

However, the peacefulness didn't last long. In the skies more than a dozen pegasi knights appeared and flew toward her. Leading them: Volumnia. Her blonde hair whipped furiously around her face, which also held its own anger when she spotted the princess. Ayzlyn immediately felt her mood shift to annoyance, it wasn't going to abide well with the coming rant she knew she was about to receive when the knights landed in front of her.

As predicted, Nia began scolding with all the frustration she could muster. "Ayzlyn-" Oh sure, now she used her name. "-what in God's name do you think you are doing? How dare you sneak out of the castle for a midnight ride." Nia held up one of Ayzlyn's arrows, the one she had shot from her window. "We found this and thought at first that you'd been captured. You put the whole castle into a panic-"

"Nia, calm down," Ayzlyn replied calmly.

"I will _not_ calm down," she yelled. "How could you do this? Just what were you thinking? Your grandfather ordered you not to go into the Dragon Woods, especially alone. What has gotten into you?"

Ayzlyn sighed and rolled her eyes, which only made Nia even more pissed off. "Well if you would just let me speak," she grumbled, nudging Cierif's side to take a few reluctant steps closer. Under her cloak, Ame began to move about, no doubt awakened by Nia's screaming. The movement drew the lady-knight's attention for a split second before Ayzlyn unconsciously pressed her free hand down to keep the dragon from squirming. A smile played on her lips, but she had no doubts that Nia could see through the bluff so she pleaded with her eyes for her sister not to say anything about what she was hiding.

Nia's stern look softened slightly, but her eyes were still cold and piercing and skeptical. The woman had some sixth sense to pick up on subtle hints though she wouldn't let Ayzlyn off easy once they were alone. Even if she was the princess's knight, Nia also felt the dual relationship of being the older sister and scolding was imminent in her mind, but she'd save that for later. "I would have accompanied you in the morning, Your Highness. If you had only waited."

Ayzlyn rolled her eyes, flooding with relief and appreciation for Nia's feigned ignorance. "No you wouldn't. I was practically forbidden to leave the castle again, and forget about going to the Dragon Woods. Besides, your conscience wouldn't allow you to disobey the king, you're too much of a stickler for following the rules."

At that the other knights laughed as if they agreed. Rules were more like guidelines, only to be taken seriously in dire circumstances, unlike Nia who followed each one to a 'T' and gave no room for error or cutting corners. Everything was by the book and set in stone. Ayzlyn had to wonder if she ever got tired of doing everything perfectly. It was all well and good, but the girl needed to loosen up and take a day off.

"Anyway, it's all over now, we can head back to the castle," Ayzlyn dismissed, nudging Cierif forward, which he gladly took the option to get away from the pegasi and humans.

Nia let out a frustrated sigh, pulling her reins so her horse followed. "God has punished me to be in your service," she complained, tilting her head to the side in slightly comical way. The action was a rare thing, she knew she was too serious about most things, but when relief and reassurance that everything was fine entered her mind the defensive no-nonsense attitude took a momentary reprieve.

At that the princess laughed. "You know you wouldn't last a day without me doing something to make it more exciting. You're too much of a busy-body for that."

"I'm sure my stress levels wouldn't give me such headaches."

"I'm sorry, Nia. Forgive my impudence." Ayzlyn smiled fondly back at her knight, remembering the first time they'd met.

It had been Ayzlyn's eighth summer when the two sisters had arrived at the castle. She couldn't remember it very well, but she recalled Volumnia and Volyncia being brought in from the rain wearing tattered clothing that barely hung onto their skinny bodies. Her grandfather had said he found them walking along a path from the Dragon Woods, their caravan was later discovered to have been attacked and set on fire leaving only the two girls who had escaped. Nia was two years the princess's senior and Volyncia was a year her junior.

It hadn't taken Ayzlyn but a second before she took the girls' hands and pulled them along. "You should take a bath. Come to my room," she ordered, not waiting for their response as she dragged them to the elevator.

There was no definite reason why she'd taken a liking to the girls so quickly. Perhaps it was because they held an exotic look about them. They weren't Eternan, their clothes gave that away, so they must've come from another kingdom or maybe they were gypsies! The very thought excited her. There were never any new visitors to the castle and she grew tired of being in company with other children her age. They always treated her like she was the sun. Always agreeing with whatever she said or doing whatever she wanted. It was like their parents had programmed them into robots even at such a young age. But the arrival of the two new girls gave Ayzlyn a sense of hope for real friends.

"Come in here." She pushed them into the lavatory. "Take off your clothes, you must be freezing. The water will warm you and wash away the..." She hesitated as she examined the muck that covered the girls' faces. What she thought had been mud wasn't colored right. It wasn't brown, but had a more red hint to it. Blood. "mud." Ayzlyn shook her head and smiled reassuringly. "I'll have some food sent up too."

Volyncia hid behind her sister, clutching her arm for protection. Volumnia's blue eyes were hard and guarded as they both peered at the princess like she might turn into a murderer too. "We don't need your pity," Volumnia stated coldly, taking advantage of her head taller height to look more intimidating.

"Pity?" Ayzlyn echoed. "I just want you to be taken care of." Her ignorance to Volumnia's hostility was made by her enchantment of them. She pointed to the baskets of assorted flowers. "Those are the shampoos and towels are hanging on the wall. Don't hesitate if you need something." With that, she closed the door and left them alone.

When it had been over an hour, Ayzlyn shyly knocked on the door. The food she had sent for was going cold and she wondered what was taking them so long. "Excuse the intrusion," she called, pushing open the door with her back as she swiveled around with the tray of food. She froze when she saw them both huddled together in the water with tears streaming down their faces. Volumnia looked up first, apparently not hearing her or the knock. Quickly she wiped away the tears by splashing water onto her face, but she couldn't stop the soft sobs coming from Volyncia.

"I brought your food," was all she could seem to say. The feelings that weighed heavily in the air brought back too fresh of memories from only a year before. Ayzlyn felt her own eyes sting with tears as she kneeled down. Setting the tray onto the ground and dipping her feet into the water sadly.

"I lost my parents too," she whispered. "They got sick and died."

"Don't compare yourself to us!" Volumnia yelled, angry tears mixing with the water on her face. "Your parents weren't killed in front of you."

Ayzlyn looked away hurt before turning back to her angrily. "No, but it felt like they were! I watched them everyday as their illness made them weaker until they were nothing but skeletons! They suffered everyday, at least yours didn't have to suffer so long!" The tears flooded down her own cheeks now. Her heart ached for her mother and father. She shook her head. "I know maybe their passing can't be considered the same, but death is still death and it's something that can be."

They were silent for a minute before the younger sister spoke. "When did you lose them?" her voice was quiet and barely audible, filled with sadness that enveloped the room.

"Only a year ago. I wish I could have done something for them."

"So do I," Volumnia growled, her voice clipped but sympathetic. "If only I'd been stronger I could have protected them." She removed her arm from around her sister and came forward, grabbing a biscuit from the tray and biting at it angrily. The girl didn't look like a child of ten years, her hard demeanor and cold blue eyes made her look like a woman that had seen too much. Too mature for her age and too hurt for what a child should be. Even so, the contrast mesmerized Ayzlyn. "Perhaps it would have been better if we died too."

Ayzlyn paused and stared at the girl with disbelief before looking down at her feet. "Don't say that," she reprimanded quietly, not knowing any other words to say since they had just met and her words wouldn't be listened to immediately anyway.

Taking the second biscuit Ayzlyn pulled it apart and smothered butter on the warm bread, adding a generous supply of grape jelly before putting it back together. She held it out for Volyncia. "We haven't been properly introduced," she said, trying to take away the gloominess that hung in the air. "I'm Ayzlyn."

Quietly Volyncia reached out of the water and took the food. A small smile on her lips as thanks. "I'm Volyncia and this is Volumnia."

"They're beautiful," she exclaimed, leaning forward with hands clinging on the edge of the water and surprised the two girls. "I've never heard such unique names before. Where do you hail from?"

The sisters exchanged solemn glances for a second. "We don't know," Volumnia answered. "We always traveled around."

"Were you gypsies then?"

At that the older girl laughed and it seemed to take with it the oppressive atmosphere. Her voice sounded like an angel singing. "No, we weren't. Just nomads."

"Eh?" Ayzlyn smiled and rocked back and forth happily before stilling. "I hope that you would stay here in Eterna. This could be your home if you want." There was no secret about the hope that rang in her voice as she said it. These girls actually shared something in common with her and fascinated her to no end.

"I don't think we can," Volyncia whispered doubtfully, popping the last piece of the biscuit into her mouth.

"Nonsense!" Ayzlyn announced. "I'll not have my grandfather send you away. I shall ask him to take you into his arms."

"Why? Why would you be so nice to us?" Volumnia asked with suspicion in her tone.

Ayzlyn blinked in surprise. She'd never been asked that before and the question puzzled her. Wasn't it common for people to be kind to each other? No one had ever told her differently unless her grandfather was scolding her for some sort of mistake she'd made because she wasn't listening. But maybe outside the ideals of her kingdom there weren't many who were looked upon with a sense of humanity and good will. Then she smiled, finally coming up with something that comforted her, but would comfort the two girls as well.

"I believe that those who can save one person can save the world from dying." Those words were what forged a bond between the three girls, a sisterhood. And they grew up together never thinking of each other as anything other than siblings.

It hadn't taken long after that for the two newcomers to find their place in the palace. Volyncia was still shy and quiet and clung to her sister as much as she could, but after a few weeks she and Ayzlyn became close and played together like they had known each other their whole lives. Sometimes Volumnia would join them, but she soon caught interest in knighthood when she watched the armor clad men in the training arena.

"Girls can't become knights, can they?" she sighed with disappointment, her chin against her palm as she stared longingly out the window her elbow was propped on. The glinting swords in the sunlight dazzled like stars, the clashing metal rang across the courtyard.

Ayzlyn tilted her head and looked at her friend curiously and then smiled widely. "I wouldn't say that. My grandfather has been teaching me how to fight with a sword, though I'm more fond of archery myself." Grabbing Nia's hand she ordered, "Come."

Thus, Nia became an apprentice in swordsmanship. Iskander took her under his direction and taught her every waking moment of the day at her insistence. She hardly spent time with her sister or the princess, but her determination couldn't be argued against, even when Iskander had called it done for the day she still practiced until her arms couldn't wield the sword anymore and she fell from exhaustion. In a matter of months she was beating knights who had had years of training. Nia was a swordsman prodigy, the king himself had noted with interest.

However, Cia took a more gentler course than her sister and expressed interest in the teachings of a governess named Mary Lidister that been Ayzlyn's teacher since she was four, but Ayzlyn cared little for education and mathematics and oftentimes skipped the lessons in favor of riding and archery or just avoided the woman altogether despite the repercussions from Iskander. When she was forced into class she learned quickly to get away from the nauseating lady faster, while Cia listened to every word like they came from a saint. Ms. Lidister was an older woman who always smelled of peppermint so strongly Ayzlyn was sure she'd become allergic, and the lady was so stiflingly strict it was hard to breathe without her commenting on it, yet somehow Cia relished in it. The princess and governess got along like a dog and cat. No doubt the governess was relieved to have such a dedicated student in Cia.

In the months to come Cia became a well mannered would-be lady-in-waiting for Ayzlyn - much to the princess's protest - but Cia commented it was to repay for her kindness. Then little under two years Nia, too, became the princess's Guardian Knight, repeating the same words Ayzlyn had given her when they'd first met when Ayzlyn had asked why she chose that kind of profession.

After a few years Ayzlyn had finally gotten used to her sisters' chosen positions. It was in return for all she had done, though she growled in annoyance that she hadn't done anything no normal person would have. Despite her grumblings of having friends serving her, Nia and Cia ignored them with happy smiles. By the king's decree, he appointed the girls as nobles. They had become educated in manner and sometimes slipped into servant talk when around Ayzlyn, but she never treated them like anything but her sisters and luckily they were still independent enough to talk to her with their own opinions and disapproval unlike others.

"No forgiveness is needed," Volumnia said with a slight smile before sighing exaggeratedly and lifting a hand to rub her temple. "Though I do wish you would be more considerate of your actions."

Ayzlyn laughed. "I am considerate...but I just don't act on it sometimes." She stuck her tongue out childishly and kicked Cierif's flanks. The Amdusias reared up with a neigh and took off into the sky. Ame squeaked with surprise when the cloak pulled back and revealed the world to him, his claws dug into the her arm guard for stability. Behind them the knights took flight as well.

As they went along Ame began to feel a little more confident. Pressing his head out into the wind and squinting against the air. His talons didn't loosen their grip on Ayzlyn's arm but he became more courageous, spreading his wings as wide as they would go and catching the wind beneath them, pushing him back against Ayzlyn, who laughed with delight. His head tilted up to look at her, and like when he'd first seen her, he opened his mouth in a smile, no teeth extending from his bare pink gums. Her fingers scratched the soft skin under his chin fondly and he let out a peep of pleasure, closing his eyes.

"You are just too adorable!" she coddled with a squeal, hugging him like a child who'd just received a kitten. Ame squeaked, obviously not as feisty as cat when he cuddled against her too, licking her face with a smoother than silk forked tongue.

It didn't take long before they reached the castle. Circling around to the High Stables where Ayzlyn spied Cia standing elegantly and her grandfather pacing as he waited on the balcony, no doubt his face as red as his hair in anger. For a brief moment she didn't think landing would be a good idea. Wanting to turn around and avoid his wrath that she could just feel emanating from him in the distance. Incurring his anger made for harsh disciplines, as referenced when he'd thoroughly spanked her butt when she was younger until it felt like she'd been stung by bees. However, as she got older his methods became more mental than physical. Listening to instruction when she was little could only be enforced by spanking because she was so stubborn, while in transition to being more reasonable and understanding as a teen caused Iskander to up his methods to correct her mistakes, which, to her credit, she made few of. With the exception of the current moment...

Cierif landed smoothly, but remained agitated when the others landed behind him. Ayzlyn jumped off in time before he took off in a flurry to get away from any association. _So much for having back up,_ she thought a little annoyed, not that Cierif would be much of an alibi anyway. She was sure that the beast didn't want to be in her grandfather's glare anymore than she did.

"AYZLYN SATYANA ETERNA!" Iskander's voice bellowed so loudly that Ayzlyn froze and winced from the vibrations she felt ringing through her body and causing Ame to startle and shrink back beneath the protection of her cloak. The air stilled around them for so long it was like the world stopped turning. Great, he only used her middle name when he was in an especially grumpy mood. No way was there an easy excuse to get herself out of this mess. But hell, she might as well try.

She turned her head, opening one of her eyes to spy at him cautiously. Mustering up what clever courage she had she turned around fully and smiled brightly despite her nerves. The momentary halt in the king's advance due to her reaction was enough for Ayzlyn to ride on, her anxiety tight chest allowing for some words. "Hello, Grandfather. How are you today?" Her cheery greeting was satisfying enough to cover the cowardice she felt shaking her legs. She glanced at Cia and saw her worried blue eyes were red and tearstained, sending a wave of guilt over already anxious nerves.

The king stared at her and began to laugh so loud anyone could tell it was fake. "How am I? HOW AM I? YOU KNOW BLOODY WELL HOW I AM!" he yelled with so much gusto it blew her hair straight back.

"Oh," Ayzlyn said, feeling Ame shift nervously under her cloak, she drew boldness from the weight of the dragon in her hands. Wanting to reassure her newborn that he was safe with her. "So you're good then?" Perhaps it wasn't a good idea to feign apathy, but her reckless belated teenage attitude began to give her more bravery and she absorbed it gratefully.

"DON'T TOY WITH ME GIRL! WHAT IN GOD'S NAME DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?"

Though her suddenly new attitude told her to roll her eyes, her more respectful side told her she was in enough trouble to be indulgent to every new whim. "I went out to the Dragon Woods, Grandfather," she felt the need to explain even though the evidence was clearly sitting in her hands, hiding against her abdomen though he couldn't see. "I know you didn't want me to go, Grandfather, but I couldn't help myself. Please, Grandfather, I'm completely unharmed." Repeating 'Grandfather' so much gave her the impression that the more she said it the less in trouble she was in. Each time she said it, it took away a demerit. "I'll explain further, Grandfather, but I'd like to speak in private." A drop of sweat ran down the side of her face at her latent demand, sure her grandfather wouldn't agree since he was too pent up to take his anger out on her elsewhere.

During the agonizing silence that stretched between them, the knights dismounted their steeds and stable hands were taking the horses away, all not wanting to interfere while the king was on a rampage. The clopping of hooves against the stone piqued Ame's curiosity and he writhed around until his head popped out of the split of the cloak. He chirped with excitement and Ayzlyn gasped, pulling his head back in and pulling the fabric tighter much to the dragon's squirming protest. She glanced up at Iskander and he seemed momentarily shocked by what he'd just seen and immediately she put all she could into pleading for him not to say anything. Panic filling her if anyone found out about the ling.

Catching onto her frantic state, her grandfather huffed in submission for the moment. "Very well," he stated reluctantly, though there was a spark in his eye that gave away his curiosity. Motioning for her to follow he began walking toward a carved out stone staircase that curved around the smaller mountain from the platform to the grazing pastures.

Behind them Volumnia followed uninvited, but Ayzlyn knew she hadn't the right to dismiss her. After all, she deserved an explanation and the woman wouldn't relent unless satisfied. Cia followed close behind in silence as well. It would be alright, though, even with Ayzlyn's hesitance to tell anyone about Ame, her grandfather, Nia, and Cia had her complete trust in everything. Quite literally; she found it hard to keep secrets from them since they were the closest to her. Unless the circumstances were dire or important, Ayzlyn always made what she was feeling known, anything she planned, all that she thought. In a way she thought herself too open even with her free-spirited nature, but she knew that beneath her careless disposition that there was a lonely darkness in her heart that no one else knew of - because no one could help her.

It seemed like ages as they made their way down the mountain, it was much larger than it looked for sure. But eventually the stone met with grass that grew freely across a vast plain where herds of unicorns and pegasi grazed. A few rumbling hills here and there, but it was a mostly flat area. A ledge from the main castle mountain overlooked the valley and that was where a small room had been carved for Cierif to live alone and was where he stood now, gazing from his perch with a look of boredom.

Ayzlyn sighed, absently stroking Ame's neck to keep him distracted from making a fuss to get out of his hiding place. A quiet purr vibrated through his body into her own and it seemed to calm her in return. She smiled.

"Now tell me what you were doing, and what exactly you're hiding beneath that cloak of yours," Iskander ordered, the quiet walk obviously not giving any relief to his frustration. He turned to her and Ayzlyn noticed they had walked to a quiet area that had been built to be a garden. They stood beneath a quaint white gazebo with vines that climbed around it, sprouting large blue leaves that looked made of velvet.

The flora around here wasn't orderly, flowers grew where they wished and many varieties flourished with the constant maintaining of weeds. A stone path wound its way through for any who wanted to take a detour around the small garden surrounded by trees. It was a perfect place to be alone and one Ayzlyn came to often when she was feeling lazy or lost in thought. It was a shame hardly anyone came to enjoy the fresh air.

Lowering her head in mock sadness she lifted her hands and held out Ame like a child caught bringing home a pet she'd been told she couldn't have. Meanwhile, Ame squawked curiously, tilting his head as he examined the large man innocently. Luckily the creature hadn't learned what fear was yet or else he might die of fright from just being in Iskander's presence. Also lucky he wasn't clever enough to realize Ayzlyn's use of him as a shield…

"A dragonling, Grandfather, Freya's own kin she told me to find."

Ame stretched is neck out toward Iskander and sniffed at him curiously. The young dragon's eyes held the king's so long it was like a contest of wills. He who blinked first would be in submission to the other. However, being a newborn and filled with too much interest in too many things all at once, Ame looked away boredly in favor of loose flower petals that floated in the breeze. With interest Ame squirmed from Ayzlyn's grasp and crawled up her arm then slithered himself around her neck to sit on her shoulder as he watched them. Unconcerned with the glaring brown eyes that now bore down at his mother.

A large hand rubbed against the king's face tiredly in agitation, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Ayzlyn," he spoke with a more calmer tone, the dragon's stare obviously having some affect on him. "I understand your desire to find this young creature, but to go against my orders... You nearly gave me a heart attack."

"But Grandfather, I honestly could not keep myself from the Dragon Woods," she pleaded for him to understand, feeling the remorse begin to set in as the man seemed to grow much older in her eyes with his tired expression. What a horrible girl she was to cause her grandfather such pain! "Forgive, oh please, Papa. I'll never do such a selfish thing again. I promise!"

Iskander looked down at his granddaughter caught between his relief that she was unharmed and the anger he felt at her disobeying, knowing he should provide some sort of punishment for it. Oh, the punishments he'd come up with while he paced for her return. Only those thoughts rivaled with his worry for her safety, if she'd really been kidnapped or even taken away and murdered. What would he have done if such a thing had occurred? He'd not survive losing another child in his lifetime. So his anger was won over by his love for the girl, her knowing how much distress she'd put him in was enough punishment.

"Well, shall we just be glad that this is not a common occurrence?" he sighed exasperatedly, finally allowing himself to breath and expelling all his pent up apprehension.

Ayzlyn smiled up at him with relief that she'd been released from any grudge. She ran to him and circled her arms around his large torso in a hug, his arms wrapping around her welcomingly. Completely forgetting about Ame sitting on her shoulders until he chirped from being smuggled. The two pulled back slightly and finally it was like the king noticed the little creature, his eyes examining it with interest.

"Is this the cause of our morning fiascos?"

Laughing, Ayzlyn smiled and rubbed her head against Ame's side, a low rumble emitted from him and his body vibrated against her cheek. "Indeed, this is Ame." Responding to his name, the dragon chirped and flapped his wings before folding them back against his body. "Ame, this is Grandfather."

Even though the baby creature had previously been engaged in a staring contest with Iskander, it was like he was seeing the king for the first time. In curiosity, he moved slightly hesitant from his mother's shoulders and climbed up the man's large arms, crawling all over him while sniffing like he didn't know what to make about the larger beast, but it wasn't a minute before his sights were caught by the twitch of his red hair blowing faintly by a breeze. Blue eyes locked and suddenly his front paws seized each side of the king's head as he shifted his own sideways to nibble of the moving strands with toothless gums.

The sight instigated a snort from Ayzlyn before she started laughing. Iskander looked dumbfounded for moment, wincing each time Ame got a good hold of his hair and pulled. "Hey now!" he scolded, reaching up and plucking the dragon away from his head, hands enveloping the baby creature. He held the ling in front of his face, a look of innocence staring back at him curiously. "Don't make a habit of that or the hairdresser shall have a fit."

"I'm sure you wouldn't enjoy having to go bald to compensate for your hair being even either," Volumnia stated with a smirk as she and Cia came up to stand with them.

The dragon turned his head to look at the newcomers with interest and piped a squeak at them. The sound made Cia giggle and she walked up to him with wonder in her eyes. Leaning forward as she examined him with delight. "He's so cute!" she exclaimed, clapping her hands together next to her face with a smile.

"Isn't he?" Ayzlyn replied just as animatedly, her eyes sparkling. "Ame, this is Volyncia and Volumnia, or Nia and Cia." Gesturing toward them for introduction. The movement must've seemed like an opening since the ling squirmed from Iskander's grasp and jumped haphazardly back onto Ayzlyn before crawling down her extended arm far enough so he could sniff at Cia in curiosity.

"Why were you hiding him before?" Nia asked, taking a step forward to get a closer look. Even if she tried to hide it her eyes expressed her interest in the creature.

Ayzlyn hesitated, lowering her arm and causing Ame to scramble to sit on her shoulder again, tail curled around her neck for solidity. She glanced at him carefully. "I don't want anyone else to know about him," she replied.

"I could see that, but why?" Nia pressed.

A protectiveness overcame Ayzlyn and she stood straighter. "Because no one can know that there is a dragon in the castle. If they did then people would go into the woods looking for eggs and disturb the dragon's sanctuary. No doubt more of the creatures would be killed for selfish deeds."

"But if they knew then people wouldn't be so terrified of them," Cia piped in, stepping closer and stretching a finger out to stroke Ame's head. He chirped in appreciation, leaning into her caress.

A pang of jealously jolted through Ayzlyn, but she ignored it. "Which is why they would try to find more to keep as their own. No doubt the word would spread to the other kingdoms too and if they look for eggs then I wouldn't hold out much hope that war wouldn't break out for them. Especially against Eterna since Ame is the first dragon ever to be in a human's custody." She paused and glanced at her dragon. He opened his eyes when Cia pulled back and looked at Ayzlyn fondly, licking her cheek. Smiling, she continued. "Besides, I've learned that dragon eggs can't be hatched normally. Only the parents can hatch them. It was only because of Freya that I managed to hatch him at all."

"That's disappointing," Iskander said, his arms folded across his chest. "But I understand your reasons for keeping quiet. Even though Eterna is peaceful, rumors can still fly and cause havoc."

Next to him Nia nodded. "Indeed, but how are you going to keep people from finding out? The dravera may be small now but he will get bigger and I doubt the little thing will be very mellow to stay cooped up in your room all day."

Ayzlyn sighed, seeing Nia's point. "I know, I've thought about that. But when I found Ame, I made a few...friends." She smiled at the memories of Shaylee and the other Fae she'd met.

"Who?" her grandfather asked a little tensely.

"Fairies," she replied. "They help keep the dragon eggs and protect them. It's obvious they know more about dragons than I do, so I was hoping to visit them if I had questions..." At the last bit she got quieter, peeking up at her grandfather through long lashes.

In response he sighed and shook his head. "I'm sure you're going to sneak out again if I tell you no," he stated exasperatedly. Ayzlyn's eyes brightened as she looked up at him hopefully. "So I will permit it." Holding up one finger, he added, "However, you are to take Volumnia and Volyncia with you." Iskander rubbed his head in defeat, no way he could deny Ayzlyn what she wanted. "Just so I can be sure not to have a heart attack."

Ayzlyn laughed joyfully, jumping to wrap her arms around him and making Ame squeal in protest at the sudden movement that made him nearly fall off. "Oh, thank you, Papa! I love you so much!"


	6. Act 5

**Act 5**

"And where do you think you're going?" Iskander called after his granddaughter who was hurrying off from the garden. Her running steps made the small dragon on her shoulders flap his wings to keep balance while he squawked in complaint. When Ayzlyn made a sudden halt and spin, Ame's agile tail quickly wrapped around her neck before he could be thrown off.

Ayzlyn kissed the side of his head and patted him apologetically before smiling back at the three she'd so quickly left behind. "To the library," she explained. "I want to speak to Willy about something." Then looking pointedly at her sisters, particularly Nia, she added, "We'll go again tonight, so be ready." Before any of them could get in a word, she turned and disappeared through the tall grove of blue trees.

"Come, Ame," she said, holding her arms out as she walked briskly back to the open fields. "We can't let anyone else see you." Even though the hatchling was new to the world, he seemed to understand her words. Climbing down carefully he folded his wings and clutched her arm as she cradled him beneath her cloak. With two fingers she stuck them in her mouth and let out a shrill whistle. In response a high whinny sounded and within a few moments Cierif landed in front of her at the entrance to the garden.

Patting his back thankfully, Ayzlyn haphazardly mounted and nudged him with her heel. "To the library, Cierif," she ordered. In an excited rear, he neighed and took off from the ground into the air. She waved at those still at the High Stables as they became smaller and smaller as they rose. Her cloak pushed back from the wind and Ame chirped in appreciation at the open space, though his claws gripped the arm guard cautiously from the height they were from the ground. He tilted his head back and forth in the wind, eyes half-closed.

Beyond the main castle mountain was a cluster of other peaks that surrounded the plateau that the horses roamed freely across. One in particular stood the highest, with stairs along the outside and gondolas connected to the other peaks for those who didn't have any pegasi to ride and even down to the other side of the trench for the common folk to come; few ever entered from the bottom that held more rooms than Ayzlyn bothered to keep track of. Unlike the main castle, there were few rooms that had been built in extension. The glass window panes reflected the sunlight that were really the only things that gave away anything had been carved on the inside. The other mountains as well weren't as magnificent looking as the main, but they held a look of natural beauty, nearly untouched.

They landed briefly on an extended balcony so Ayzlyn could slide off and Cierif left in a flurry. Large frosted glass doors that lead to the terrace were spider-ed with elegant silver designs like stained glass. From behind them was a soft red glow of candle lights and torches. Ayzlyn had never really taken the time to admire the soft swoops and curls in the glass, or the smooth and strong hickory wood of the doorframes that smelled like the freshness of the Dragon Woods. Even the wood was skillfully carved and designed. Now that Ayzlyn took the time to admire the little details, she realized how much the simple swirls looked like dragons.

Of course, Eterna was really the only kingdom that kept up with the old ways and respected dragons. Well, most of the people, anyway. When she was just a toddler she took fascination in the architecture of the castle. Everything seemed to have a dragon hidden somewhere in the design. Even the castle gates and bridges were influenced by dragonic shapes. Perhaps they fueled her innate curiosity about the creatures. However, the last few months nothing had appealed to her. Being cooped up in her room with nothing but the company of misery. Only now did every little detail begin to mesmerize her once again. It was like the world finally had color once more.

Beneath her cloak, Ame rustled until his head popped out and he squawked curiously before shrinking back under the fabric. Ayzlyn laughed, moving the fabric back and stroking his head comfortingly. "Surprised? It's your reflection. What you look like," she explained with a smile, tapping the glass with her finger. Slowly Ame peered at himself, stretching his neck out until his nose touched the window. When he was satisfied with what he saw he looked up at her with big blue eyes and squeaked approval. Laughing, Ayzlyn pulled the cloak back over him. "Hide for just a few more minutes, deary," she said in more of a question to which he obliged, settling back onto her cradled arm.

Smiling, Ayzlyn looked up and stepped closer to the glass. Figures of blurry white-clothed scholars moved about behind it, completely absorbed in the books and scrolls in their hands. Taking a breath, she grabbed the silver door knob and pushed the large door open, letting stronger sunlight spill into the large room of the library. Luckily the door was well hinged and didn't make a sound, which only added to the ambience of the library's 'must-be-silent' rule. A few unnecessary candles were lit, but the room was well illuminated by a dome of glass as a skylight. All along the walls and the floor were shelves of books, papers and scrolls, ladders and stairs. A door lead to more rooms carved in the mountain for those who wanted solidarity with their written words and were filled with even more books than one could read in a lifetime.

Wanting to draw no attention to herself, Ayzlyn stepped into the room and silently made her way to the other side where the head librarian, Francisco, sat reading his own selection of books. He sported long blond hair that was almost always pulled back into a quaint ponytail. To add to the look of being a librarian, he also wore a pair of small reading glasses and a suit vest. The overall appearance made him look older, but he couldn't be more than ten years her senior because his face was still young looking. He had been close friends with her father throughout their childhood and had taught Ayzlyn how to read when she refused to be taught by Ms. Lidister.

"Francisco," Ayzlyn whispered in greeting as she came up to him.

The sound of his name drew his green eyes away from the book in his hands and he peered above the rim of his glasses. His eyes widened and he stood quickly with a quick bow. "Ayzlyn!" Francisco gasped with surprise, taking her hand happily. "It has been so long I thought other worlds no longer fascinated you."

She smiled kindly. "I could never stop reading. There is too much to discover," she replied.

"Are you feeling well?" he asked, his smile gentler.

For a moment she was worried he knew what she'd done, but knew it was a matter only her grandfather, sisters, and Willy knew about, so she nodded. "I have been feeling unwell, but my strength has finally returned."

Francisco nodded in relief. "I'm glad to hear it."

"I've come to find Willy. Do you know where he is?"

At that the librarian smiled in an amused way and pointed up the stairs that circled the room. "He's in the usual place. _Othello_ is finally on stage this month, it's his latest play."

The princess smiled. "A tragedy no doubt," she laughed. "He came by when he finished, but I hadn't the mind to read it."

"I understand," her teacher said, letting go of her hand. "I'm glad to see you well."

"Thank you." With that she turned and headed up the circle of stairs to the second level where there was only one set of large wood doors. They were barely cracked open, but as she got closer she could hear the grumbling frustrations of Willy's voice and she laughed quietly before going in.

The room was average sized, but papers and books marked with scribbles and texts were lying everywhere and made the space seem smaller. A desk sat against a wall that opened up to show an auditorium with box seats along the sides and a perfect view of the stage where actors were practicing their lines and gestures. Their voices echoed through the theatre with perfect volume. Several bottles of black ink lined against the wall on the desk that was stained with lines and spots. Feather quills were strewn about, some even broken. This was meant to be one of the best house seats, but Willy had claimed it as his personal writing studio.

"No, no, no! That's all wrong!" a man dressed in quite the most flamboyant clothes yelled at the actors, leaning across the desk like he was insane. His blond hair that usually framed his face neatly - always making Ayzlyn think it made his head look like a mushroom - was frazzled and messy. Even his thin mustache that curled at the ends were even more twisted with frustration. "You are in love at first sight and not allowed to be with her. Pour your heart into your words at the pain you feel!" When the actors tried their lines again, Willy growled, grabbing his hair in aggravation. Throwing himself back onto his chair and whining.

"Why will no one understand the genius of my plays?"

Ayzlyn stepped forward quietly and bent over to look at him with a smile. "It's because you're plays are to complicated, Willy."

At the sight of her, he jumped up and grabbed her hand. Placing the back of his other hand dramatically against his forehead. "Oh, my dearest princess, what cruel words you speak to me. Then I shall give up writing and marry you at once." Willy turned toward the door and pulled her slightly with him.

Ayzlyn giggled and played along, taking her hand back as if in sorrow. "But my love, won't you miss writing? Won't it just break my heart to see your passion and talents wasted away for such a one as me." As she acted, she forced tears to shine in her eyes and turned away to wipe them. When she turned back, Willy smiled widely at her.

"Marvelous!" he complimented. "Much better than those mediocre actors down there." He glared at the stage.

"You shouldn't be so hard on them, Willy. After all they didn't grow up with you to direct them when playing house."

Sighing, he moved to sit back down, then in the next second he was back to his feet and facing her as if he couldn't sit still. "I am glad, though, that you are back on your feet. I hear tell that you went from the castle yesterday and even met a dragon. I could just see your face when I heard it. I'm so happy you came to see me, it was getting dreadfully boring around here and I could use your help to inspire my newest idea for a play." He gestured to the messy scrawl on the parchments laying across the table and she recognized some lines were what the actors had been practicing when she came.

"I told you I don't want to be any kind of inspiration for any of your plays. When you get finished my character will likely have died," Ayzlyn accused.

Willy shook his finger at her. "For shame! What a glorious heroine you'd inspire. Just think of the love story. The twists and turns of fate. _You_ don't make a character have sad, powerful moments by making them mopey and angsty all the time. You do it by making them happy, confident, charming, upbeat...and then you _-_ _I _-break them."

"My point exactly," she chuckled, then she shook her head sadly. "Besides I'm a long way off from having any sort of romance happen in my life I doubt I could inspire you much anyway."

"Not true," he argued. "You are ripe for the falling, you have already demonstrated so. I have sharp intuition about these things, trust me."

Rolling her eyes, she decided to change the touchy subject. "Anyway, Willy, I didn't just come here to visit. I wanted to ask you if you had any blank text books that I can have."

"Blank text books? _Blank_ text books?! HAH, blank text books!" Willy laughed before bowing his head in shame and pointing. "There are some over here." Mournfully he went to a pile of books and dug until he pulled out a large manuscript with hundreds of blank pages and handed it to her. "What do you need it for?"

Ayzlyn nibbled her bottom lip and smiled before putting the book on the desk and moving to close the curtains over the window. Then she turned and slowly removed her cloak. Ame blinked for his eyes to adjust and chirped curiously when he saw Willy.

"My Lord," Willy gasped, moving closer and leaning down to get a better look. "Is that really what I think it is?"

"A dragonling, yes," she replied excitedly. "The dragon we met yesterday was Freya, she was Ame's mother and entrusted him to me."

"Upon my word." The man reached out his finger and traced the scales on Ame's body, the baby's body recoiled slightly at his sudden touch but the dragon wasn't afraid. "It's like all your wildest wishes came true." Jumping from Ayzlyn's arms onto the desk, Ame began sniffing everything he could.

"I know, it's incredible." And she proceeded to tell him all that happened the last 36 hours. "I'm going back tonight to ask more questions and write the answers down. If there was ever a better source besides dravera's themselves for dragon knowledge, it's from the Fae. I want to learn all I can without having to sort out the lies from stupid books."

"It is indeed a rare opportunity. Perhaps you can ask them why we can't use electricity. My life would be so much easier if we could put our thousands of light bulbs throughout the castle to use."

Quickly, Ayzlyn grabbed Ame just as he was about to tip over an open ink bottle and set him on the ground, expanding his area of exploration, while giggling. "You know very well that Ramuh controls the electricity. We can only use it in moderation and in dire circumstances."

"Blah, blah, blah," Willy complained. "The Dragon of Lightning is just being a hog."

"That reminds me," she said, snapping her fingers and moving to a shelf where she housed all the books she'd ever found about dragons, claiming them hers. Willy understood her obsession with them and didn't tease her about it. Besides her grandpa, she was free to talk about dragons as much as she wanted with Willy, while he got her to critique anything he wrote in return.

"Reminds you, what?"

"One of the fairies said that there were Seven Guardian Dragons that could hatch an forsaken egg. But…" Flipping through each leather bound book, she skimmed for what she was looking for.

"But…?" Willy urged, knowing he'd never understand if he didn't make her explain and she just started talking after sorting the information only in her mind.

"But…here!" Ayzlyn exclaimed, turning to a page speaking about each element of dragon and their great guardians. "It says that for each element there was a first dragon that was born from it and they were the named guardians of all the dragons. Of course most of this information is already passed down to each generation so it doesn't really explain much. But in the stories and even here there are only six Guardian Dragons."

Ame hustled over to where his mother was standing and when she didn't immediately pick him up, he dug his claws into her cloak and haphazardly began to climb up. The weight got her attention and she lifted him up onto her shoulder. From his perch he hummed happily and looked down at the illustrations of each dragon type with interest.

"Hmm, then who's the seventh?"

She shook her head. "I'll have to ask when I go back." She closed the book and yawned, hugging it to her chest.

"You've been out all night, perhaps you should get some shut-eye before your next excursion," Willy suggested. "Be careful though, with such a drastic change in sleep patterns, I might have to suspect you of being a vampire."

Ayzlyn laughed. "If anyone's a vampire, it's Volumnia. I swear the woman watches over me around the clock. I don't think I've ever seen her sleep."

As if on cue, Ame's stomach growled and he seemed embarrassed by the noise. Curling up as much as he could as if it would block the sound from being heard. He looked at his mother sadly, like it was something punishable. But Ayzlyn squealed, dropping the book in her hands and grabbing him to coddle against her chest.

"I'm sorry, love," she said. "I'm so negligent. I'll get you something to eat soon. I'm hungry as well." Looking up at Willy, she smiled and grabbed the blank manuscript and the book of dragons in one hand. "I guess I'll tell you how it goes later. Could you also send my books to my room?"

Nodding, he waved and bowed dramatically. "I look forward to your return, my princess. Then we shall elope once your hand is in mine." Rolling her eyes with a laugh, Ayzlyn left.

Willy stared at the door as it closed with a thoughtful look. He had met Volumnia a few times before, but had a complete opposite personality and they clashed almost every time they saw each other. Her sister, though, he never had a problem with. He'd also been born a noble and was one of the children combed to please the princess's every whim in order to gain favor before her sisters came to the palace. Most of the kids around her age she ignored because of it, but there was something about Willy, she had said, that made her curious. When she found out how boisterous and flashy he was underneath quiet and calm exterior, and how he wished to write plays and sonnets, it was like she'd set him free. Afterwards he never listened to the noisy orders of his parents, wearing outlandish old-style clothing instead of the more modern jeans and shirts. Still he became close friends with the princess, because she accepted him.

Now as he sat against the edge of the table, he thought of the sadness he could still see in Ayzlyn's face. A shadowed depression that ate at her. Even though he was concerned, it also inspired him to no end. He chuckled to himself, fingers tapping against the side of his face thoughtfully. "You will find your love, Ayzlyn; your heart already feels it. And when you do, I'm sure it will inspire the greatest love story ever to be written. I guarantee it."

* * *

"What was it like?" Cia asked, popping a grape into her mouth. "What were the fairies like?"

"They were scary and mean at first," Ayzlyn said, grabbing a piece of scrambled egg and holding it up while Ame's little clawed paws held her hand as he nibbled at the soft meat. "But that was only because they were protecting the eggs. After I hatched Ame, they were all very pleasant and quite lively."

"What would they have done if you didn't hatch the egg?" Nia asked, feeling inclined to join the conversation since she'd been forcibly ordered to shed her armor and join her sisters for afternoon lunch. But she sat neatly in a chair at the table, while Cia laid on her stomach and Ayzlyn sat with her legs crossed with Ame in her lap on her large bed.

Taking a bite of jelly-covered toast, the princess replied absently, "They said they were going to feed me to a monster in the lake nearby."

Cia gasped and choked on a grape. "Good Heavens!"

"I doubt they really could have though," she reassured. "Cierif was there to make a getaway if we had needed to." When she still saw the disproving look on Nia's face, she put a tinge of seriousness in her voice. "They are fine. Shaylee wanted to meet again and I don't think she'd condemn me if I brought others who respected dragons back with me."

"I guess I'll have to see it to believe it," Nia replied, forking the last piece of fruit on her plate. As if finishing her meal was the signal to the end of her needed company, she stood.

It wasn't that Nia didn't like to spend time with her sisters, she loved them dearly, but it was being dressed in such casual wear. A sleeveless black shirt and leggings with sleek black boots that she normal wore under her armor. Without the metal covering her, she just felt naked and exposed. Not to mention her breasts, while Ayzlyn and Cia's were a perfect size, hers were comparatively larger than both her sisters put together and drew attention so her knights wouldn't take her serious at all without her chest-plate to make her seem a little smaller. Breasts were a nuisance and just got in her way all the time. She was proud to be a woman, but she'd be damned if she allow her feminism to keep her from doing anything a man could do.

Dressing in feminine gowns _all_ the time like Cia would be a nightmare for her. At least Ayzlyn didn't dress up in fine garments except on special occasions and was on middle ground between Cia's style and her own. It made her feel better to know the princess didn't mind wearing men's clothing and reinforced her own will.

"We should rest, no doubt we'll be out all night once more," she said, heading for the door. Eager to get her suit of protection back on.

"Oh, no you don't!" Ayzlyn yelled, tumbling off the bed after her, making Ame squawk in surprise as he was left on the blankets. The princess was on the floor, but managed to crawl fast enough to wrap her arms around the older girl's legs.

"Ayzlyn, stop being so childish," she chided with annoyance.

"I'm not being childish," the younger sister said, sticking her tongue up at her and Cia laughed. "You hardly ever take a break and just eating lunch with us isn't enough. Besides, my bed is big enough we can all sleep on it like we used to, so you don't have to go."

"Oooh, a slumber party," Cia chimed with glee, sitting up.

"But the dishes…" Nia insisted, knowing they were her only excuse to get out of the room and she suspected the other girls to know exactly why she wanted to leave.

"We're the only ones that are here that can see you, Nia," her youngest sister assured. "No need to be so uptight around your own sisters."

"My thoughts exactly," Ayzlyn agreed.

Sighing in irritation, Volumnia gave in. "Fine, I'll stay, but don't think I'm not cursing you the whole time."

"I'm sure you've cursed us our whole lives," laughed Ayzlyn, letting go and crawling back onto the bed while Volyncia took the plates and set them on the table before joining her older sisters. Ame scurried to his mother and rubbed his head against her cheek before yawning.

Nia laid on the left side, Cia the right, and Ayzlyn in the middle with still enough space for each to move around as much as their sleep wanted. When Cia crawled onto the sheets she was nudged by Ayzlyn.

"Look," she whispered. "The vampire sleeps."

True enough, Volumnia was already breathing soundly and Cia giggled. "Now you've gone and done it, Ayzlyn. She won't be tired enough to give in to us once she wakes up."

"Curses," Ayzlyn growled, then smiled as she settled back onto the bed, the temperature at just the perfect degree to not need blankets. She kissed Ame's head, his body curled and sitting perfectly in the swoop of her neck, before giving way to dreams of dragons.

* * *

The sun had just disappeared behind the mountains and allowed the stars to shine once more. By this time Ayzlyn and the other girls were awake and ready to leave. The princess didn't bother to change her clothes, much to Cia's discomfort after wearing them for a whole night and day, since they were still clean enough to even be considered dirty. She readied a stiff satchel meant to hold papers so they wouldn't be ruined, packing the books Willy had sent over a few minutes earlier.

"You're bringing all of them with you?" Nia asked skeptically. By the time all of the manuscripts were packed the bag was almost too heavy to carry.

"Why not?" Ayzlyn asked dumbfounded as she stared at the satchel.

"I thought you were going to _write_ a documentary on the draveras, not read the fairies to death."

"I just didn't want to forget to ask any questions," she said with a little disappointment.

"Knowing you, you won't forget to ask about anything, Ayzlyn," Cia laughed.

Pursing her lips the princess forfeited all her books except the blank manuscript, feeling slightly empty-handed while doing so. However, Ame took it upon himself to jump into the bag like a carriage, curling up inside contently, to which his mother smiled. It was a better hiding spot for him, and likely more comfortable. When all was said and done, the two friends left to ready the pegasi while Ayzlyn went to tell her grandfather they were leaving.

Knocking on thick wooden doors, she entered a study where the king went over every document and letter about his kingdom. The walls were lined with files and books about every single aspect of the land. Each one Ayzlyn had become acquainted with during her tutoring with Francisco. Behind a large oak desk where a candelabra flickered, Iskander sat staring intently at a paper in his hand. The look on his face was still and held a look that made Ayzlyn worry.

"Is everything alright, Papa?"

Apparently not hearing her knock, the king looked up in surprise, quickly dropping the letter and shuffling it into a stack of many others. "Nothing important to worry about," he replied with a reassuring smile. "Just a letter from an outer village about a riot. Thankfully no one was killed. I'll be sending a few troops there in the morning."

Ayzlyn regarded him thoughtfully. "That's good then. I just wanted to come tell you that we are heading out now."

Nodding, Iskander stood and came over to hug her. "Be careful on your way. I hope you find all the answers you seek."

"Thank you, Papa." Leaning up to kiss his cheek, Ayzlyn turned and left with a nagging feeling her grandfather wasn't telling the whole truth. The look on his face wasn't one that said the letter was 'nothing important to worry about' if the solution had been as simple as he'd planned. But she set the thoughts aside for now.


	7. Act 6

**Act 6**

About half an hour later the girls were walking through the forest. The newcomers were just as marveled by the hidden glowing world as Ayzlyn had been, and still was. They followed the path she'd taken before until the luminescent red of the Dragon Tree appeared before them, reflecting on the black crystal lake beside it

"How beautiful," Cia whispered in a dreamy voice.

"It is quite spectacular," her older sister agreed, taking in the surrounding area.

"This way," Ayzlyn said, walking up to the red willow tree and peeking through the thick vines. She was unsure if she should touch the leaves again for fear that the forest would go black like before, but her worries subsided when the vines moved to create an entrance.

"Ayzlyn!" a voice exclaimed. From the hollow trunk of the tree, the golden glow of the fairies appeared and as they exited the holes their physical bodies manifested. Breena was the first one out and fluttering over to bow. "I knew you'd come back," she said happily.

"Welcome," Shaylee greeted, dissolving from thin air to stand in front of the trunk.

"Hello, everyone," the princess said. "I'd like you to meet my sisters, Volumnia and Volyncia. They wanted to meet you as well." Turning to her friends she gestured to each fairy. "Nia, Cia, this is Breena, Puck, Naida, Faylinn, Gelsy, Durin, and Shaylee the Faerie I told you about."

"Pleased to meet you," Cia greeted happily, holding out her hand for Naida to lightly stand on and others danced in the air around them.

"Where's Ame?" Durin, the rusty red colored fairy, asked while Gelsy, who had vibrant yellow hair, hid behind him shyly but still was just as curious as the other Fae.

At the sound of his name the dragonling popped his head out a hole beneath the flap of Ayzlyn's satchel and chirped. When she undid the top, he crawled up her arm to sit on her shoulder.

"Can you fly yet?" Naida asked, flitting her transparent wings in demonstration.

"He hasn't really tried since we left," Ayzlyn said with a little concern.

"That's alright, he'll be able to before you leave," Puck stated matter-of-factly. "We'll make sure to teach him."

Breena extended one of her small hands to the dravera and Ame tried to sniff it, but she pulled back out of reach to try and coax him into the air. When he gave up trying to get to her and any of the other fairies he turned away and huffed with irritation, only to be drawn to them when they would get close again.

"Do babies learn from their mothers how to fly?" Ayzlyn asked, digging into her satchel and pulling out the manuscript and a pen.

"Yes," Puck answered, coming up to sit on her other shoulder. "Usually within the first few days, but don't worry. They would learn how to use their wings even without guidance, it's instinct, but it would just take a little longer."

"Alright, wait," ordered Ayzlyn, carefully kneeling to sit on her butt while Ame tried to sneak around her neck to examine the blue fairy. Only to be disappointed when he took off and the dravera growled in annoyance. His mother laughed and grabbed him, gently setting him on the ground where he grabbed onto one of her knees for protection while still being coaxed to join the fairies in the air. She unfolded the pages onto her lap and began to write and prepare to take notes.

"I wanted to ask you some more questions about dragons and write down the truth about them so people could learn not to be so afraid. Like their elements and their prodigies the Guardian dragons. Because I've only read books and heard stories about there being six, but you said there were seven." The fairies halted in their play and looked at each other. "What?" Ayzlyn asked.

Shaylee shook her head solemnly. "I'm afraid we can't answer those kinds of questions."

"Why not?" Volumnia asked.

The Faerie examined the knight thoughtfully. "I'm afraid since the dragons' gradual disappearance and their magic, our lives are not as long as they used to be. All we Fae know is how to care for dragons."

"Oh," said Ayzlyn disappointedly.

"But you can ask as many questions as you want, we just might not have an answer for them," Puck said, trying to cheer her up. "We know of the Guardian Dragons, but we know very little _about_ them."

The princess smiled. "Thank you. At least we'll learn that much."

Suddenly there was a flash of white and Puck was struck from the air and was pinned on the ground. Ame chortled with victory that he'd finally caught one of the elusive imps. Everyone laughed and was in awe when Ame beat his wings and was floating a few feet in the air finally chasing after the teasing pixies. He wasn't quite flying, but each time he lifted off the ground he stayed in the air longer and began using his wings with better coordination.

"Fantastic!" Naida screamed with laughter when Ame started flying after her.

"Are you alright," Volyncia asked Puck, coming to kneel next to him and gingerly taking his arm in her hands. A small gash was bleeding green, likely from Ame's sneak attack.

"Oh…" Puck gasped, more from surprise at her concern than that he was hurt. A slight blush warmed his face. "I'm fine, it'll heal soon." He pulled away, trying not to seem rude, and flit into the air.

Just as Ayzlyn was about to comment that Cia might've made the blue fairy fall in love with her, something hit the side of her head and nearly knocked her over. She gasped and looked to see Ame sitting on her shoulder, hands in her hair and wings spread. He chirped at her happily and licked her face.

"I think he wants you to praise him," Naida laughed.

"Or he just don't know how to stop yet," Nia commented.

"Quite likely both," Ayzlyn said, rubbing her temple. She smiled down at her child and kissed his head. "Keep practicing." Then Breena came from behind and pulled one of his crystal scale feathers. He growled and turned to her, taking off when she squealed and began to fly away.

"Well, then, what questions would you like to ask?" Shaylee commented, sitting gracefully at the trunk of her tree.

Ayzlyn's attention snapped back to her instead of watching the dragonling playing with the fairies. "I don't even know where to start."

"You seemed particularly interested in the Seven Guardian Dragons," the Faerie observed. "I shall tell you what we know of them and we will go on from there."

Nodding in agreement, the princess readied her pen. "I just wanted to know why we humans only talk about six of the Guardians, but we've never heard of the seventh."

"I'm afraid we don't know about the seventh either, only that there is one. The Guardians Ifrit, Odin, Atomos, and Leviathan are all the firsts of the four elements. While Ramuh, Ifrit and Odin's firstborn, was given the power of lightning and is the only dragon to be able to wield it."

Scribbling madly without looking up, Ayzlyn whispered, "And the sixth…" Just as she wrote the King of Dragon's name: _Bahamut_**. **The one that fueled Ayzlyn's allure.

"Bahamut, King of Dragons, is the greatest of all. It is said he was the first star to fall from heaven and born as the first dragon and first magical creature. Following him, the stars of the other six came. Since then they were the caretakers of all the other stars and creatures that were born on the earth."

The girl halted her pen and looked up. "But it doesn't make sense," she stated. "Why wouldn't you know who the seventh dragon is?"

Shaylee merely shook her head forlornly. "I have lived for hundreds of years, but ever since the time of the Great Purge nearly all of our memories, even the dragons, from before it have become too hazy to remember."

"The Great Purge?" Nia asked seriously. Just hearing the word 'purge' and she knew it wasn't something pleasant.

"Yes, what is the Purge, my lady?" Breena asked curiously, coming to sit on Shaylee's shoulder.

"You fairies were not born yet," she explained. "Only the remaining few of us Faerie can recall that the Great Purge was the time when humans and dragons began to be at war with one another."

"But surely with all the power of the Guardians, we humans would have been wiped out," Cia deciphered.

The red Faerie nodded. "Yes, it would have been so easy, but they weren't and that is also when the Guardians disappeared and no one knows why. It's as if our memories were wiped clean of the disaster that started the warring. The only thing that we know is what we are meant to do, which for Fae is to care for the dragons' eggs."

"But even if no one knows why it all started and what happened, why won't the dragons finish it?" Ayzlyn asked.

At that, Shaylee shrugged. "There are too few dragons left in this world to fight back. Dragons are peaceful creatures, Your Highness, and would much rather live that way than to cause havoc and make humans hunt them with more persistence."

"Hmm," she thought with puzzlement. "I wish there was someone that knew the whole truth."

"If there is, then I do not know of one."

Shaking her head she smiled at her Faerie friend. "It's alright. Even with what you've told me, it would surely make a difference if people knew." Again she began to scribble over her blank pages.

"I have a question," Volyncia asked quietly, to which Shaylee nodded. "What kind of dragon is Ame?"

Ayzlyn's head snapped up and glanced at the dravera flying happily around with the fairies. She hadn't even thought to ask about him. Being his mother now, she would have to know everything that she could so she could raise him properly. For dragon's sake, she was the most neglectful mother ever, she thought. "Wasn't Freya a hybrid?" she added, turning the page to start fresh in how to take care of a dragonling.

It was Puck that answered, coming to float in the air in front of them. "Yes, Freya was an earth and fire dragon."

"I thought that the earth's element was primarily in brown and green tones, and fire was the warmer colors," Volumnia commented skeptically, glancing at the white-blue shimmer of Ame's scales.

"Yes, but each element can have the occasional odd color out. Water dragons usually range within the blues and pale greens, but sometimes there are vibrant reds that can be born without mixing in another element like fire. However, Ame isn't odd at all."

"How so?" Ayzlyn asked, raising her hand into the air to get Ame's attention. The baby chirped and flew down to her, stopping in mid-air before landing with much more grace onto her shoulder and rubbing his head against her cheek with the feeling of accomplishment. Removing the book from her lap, she grabbed Ame and set him between her legs. Running her fingers over his scales with examination while he purred happily at her caresses.

"Freya was a hybrid and so was his father. Coincidentally being a combination of the other two elements." Puck pointed at Ame's wings and the color of his scales. "Air dragons have pastel tones for any color, which Ame received with the pale hues of blue from his father's water element, and white from the air."

"Also in instances where lings have all four elements like Ame, their appearance will come from one parent and breath from the other," Faylinn added. "So he'll likely breathe out fire and toxins for his mother's elements."

"When will he be able to do that?" Cia asked a bit worriedly, thinking about all the fine linens in Ayzlyn's room that might need to be replaced. No way would she have a good explanation to the royal dressers without revealing the dragon.

"When he's big enough to swallow his Dragonstone," Puck said.

Reaching into her bag, Ayzlyn pulled out the smooth crystal sphere she'd put in there for Ame to entertain himself with. "Does it allow him to breath fire?" Ame reached up and grabbed the ball from her with intrigue, it was a little more than half his body size.

"No, but if he swallows it then no one can control him. It's his star, remember, his life force. Swallowing it will allow him to become a star if he is killed. Being able to swallow it will just let you know when his glands are able to produce fire."

"I see." She watched as the dravera gnawed at his stone like a chew toy, drool beginning to spill down it. "What about his teeth?"

"They'll grow out in a few days."

"Like horses," Volumnia stated, glancing back at where they'd left their pegasi grazing by the lake. Cierif oddly content.

"Yup, and he'll be able to talk too," Naida added.

"Freya talked to me in my mind before and showed me pictures when she touched me with her whiskers, will he be able to do that?"

Faylinn nodded. "All dragons can talk to your mind. They can speak out loud too. One day Ame will just start talking like he's always known how to, just by listening to you. Though showing images can only be done with whiskers, which made Freya an oddity because they are usually just on water dragons."

"I'm so excited!" Ayzlyn grabbed her baby and cuddled on him, receiving licks and chirps of happiness in return.

"Yes, excited until he starts growing and gets too big to hide in your room," Volumnia interrupted, spoiling the mood with her truth. "What are you going to do then?"

"Then everyone will know that you have a dragon," Cia realized.

"Simple," Breena started while Durin finished with, "He can change into a human."

"Wait, what?" the princess gasped in surprise. "They can turn into a human?"

Breena shrugged. "Of course. Dragons usually don't, but they can."

"Well then why don't they do that? It would certainly make it harder to hunt them," Nia criticized.

"Yes, but while dragons can reason like humans, they also still have they animalistic instincts which would make it hard for them to blend in," Puck explained. "However, Ame can learn to control his since he'll be growing up around humans and he'll actually have help when they overwhelm him. Besides, most dragons wouldn't want to look like humans anyway because they hate them so much."

"Hmph."

"I'd rather have Ame decide what he wants to do," Ayzlyn said, stroking him under his chin. "Dragons are meant to be wild, I'd hate to have him restrain himself in a human body for my sake." Though she admitted she was curious what Ame would look like in human form.

"Don't worry," Breena chimed. "I'm sure Ame will understand. And you could always bring him here if he wants to change."

"Thanks. I'm glad I won't be alone in raising him. I'd be a terrible mother by myself."

So the rest of the night went on with new things to discover. Ayzlyn filled out many pages, of which were mostly about raising a dragon. Knowing that these things couldn't be shared with others saddened her slightly, it wasn't exactly information she wanted to keep to herself. It certainly wouldn't help to improve people's thoughts about draveras either. Though the fact that only she and her sisters knew gave her a sort of happiness, like a secret they shared.

A few papers in her notes were about the Fae. They ranged in many kinds. Those that lived on land: Fairies, slyphs, pixies, will'o'wisps, and salamanders. And those in the water: Mermaids and kelpies. While Faerie could live in both with slightly different appearances. All who would care for dragon eggs if needed.

A new fairy was born from a flower blooming from the Jarandias Tree, but only if there was enough magic to support their creation. Usually their color was influenced by the types of dragons that inhabited the area, but as Puck had pointed out there were exceptions. Shaylee had added that there were two kinds of Dragon Trees that Faerie were born from. For the land, the Jarandias, and for the water, the Sycondias. From each seed a single Faerie would be born to take care and manage the eggs and other Fae.

Fairies and others - because of the disappearance of dragons - lived for nearly the life of the average human, otherwise they would live three times that. Faeries lived upwards of 700 years or longer if there was more magic to support them.

"You have to be careful about the water Fae," Puck warned.

"They're meaner than any land Fae," Naida huffed, crossing her arms in annoyance at the mention of them. "Anything under the water is mean."

"Why?" Cia had asked in surprise.

"Water is a darker environment and spawns darker personalities," Breena explained. "It takes strength to live beneath water, mermaids and kelpies don't rely much on the stars for their magic since their physical forms are permanent. But their magic still comes from dragons so they will go to any length to protect their eggs and anything else living there. Even though aquatic life is beautiful and entrancing, it's also deadly."

"That's why we usually feed any belligerent humans that trespass to the kelpies living in the lake." Faylinn pointed at the black water outside the Dragon Tree where sometimes a few ripples would roll across the water.

"I'll be sure not to dip my feet there," Ayzlyn muttered.

"Don't worry," Durin piped. "Shaylee is the Fae overseer for this part of the land, any Fae living here must listen to her."

Shaylee smiled reassuringly. "The kelpies will not harm you, I give my word."

When Ayzlyn jumped up from her spot on the ground and trotted over to the side of the lake, Volumnia called out, "Best not test them, Your Highness." Her nerves hearing about the Fae set her on edge, especially the idea that human bones were likely at the bottom of the water.

"Poppycock," Ayzlyn retorted, ignoring Nia's reversion to formality and dropping to her knees. "If Shaylee says they won't hurt me then they won't. Besides, I want to see what they look like." She knew that all the land Fae generally looked like the fairies with different sizes and looks, mermaids were also human-like, but kelpies were not.

Dipping cupped hands into the water she waited patiently. The stars reflected on the nearly smooth surface, but the window allowed nothing to see beneath it. It wasn't until a slight flutter and prick against the palms of her hands let the princess know there was something there and it wasn't trying to escape. Slowly lifting so as not to startle whatever laid in her hands, she brought her fingers just above the water's edge. In her palms nestled a creature with blue colorings. The head and front legs of a horse, a fin in replacement of a mane and the tail of a fish.

The kelpie looked up at her with swirling green eyes and let out a squeak. On Ayzlyn's shoulder, Ame landed and squawked back, leaning down as far was he could and stretching his neck out to inspect the strange looking thing. As if Ame was the trigger, a few hundred kelpie heads popped out the water in dark purple, green, and blue colors. All just as curious as the fairies had been at the sight of the dravera.

A loud sniff came from behind Ayzlyn and she turned to see Cierif standing beside her. She smiled and laughed, lifting the kelpie up for him to see better. "Like it? It's your kin after all," she teased, to which his ears laid back and he stomped his front hoof.

The kelpie seemed to growl and jumped from Ayzlyn's hands with a splash back into the water. As if on cue all the kelpies squirted streams of water at the Amdusian to which the black horse responded with a snort and an angry neigh. Jabbing his horn into the water - scaring all the kelpie back under the surface - before rearing and trotting angrily away. Ayzlyn laughed in response.

"Enough play, Milady, the sun rises soon. Any more questions before we set off?"

Ayzlyn glanced up at the sky to see the dawn beginning to slide over the horizon and make the night turn into a dark blue. She sighed and returned under the Dragon Tree where Shaylee stood. Bowing respectfully, she smiled. "I'm afraid without any knowledge of the Guardians any other questions have been fully answered," she said. "Thank you for humoring a curious human."

Shaylee nodded. "Forgive my lack of memory, but it is good to see those who would respect what they've learned here."

"Certainly." Ayzlyn turned to the fairies and nodded to them. "My thanks for teaching Ame to fly, he will be well taken care of." She scratched beneath his chin happily. "Papa will surely have to come and see you as well."

"It would be an honor."

Cia gathered the manuscript and tucked it into the messenger bag still hanging from Ayzlyn's shoulder. Bowing politely before she passed Nia to gather the horses.

The knight bowed with fist over heart and nodded a goodbye. "Shall we away, Ayzlyn?"

It seemed so sudden. The night was too short, it seemed they'd just arrived and now were leaving. The fairies were already crawling back into the holes of the Jarandias' trunk and disappearing into golden glows. Somehow it felt to Ayzlyn like they'd never see each other again. She shook her head. Perish the thought. The Fae were her connection to all the things she fantasized about. Now that she knew that there was knowledge to be gained about draveras nothing would stop her from finding out more.

Shaylee waved as the three visitors mounted and disappeared through the brush. Her wings faded and her body too was disappearing in light of the new day. The smile on her face slowly turned into an emotionless line. Even though she was happy that in this world there were still humans that respected her kind, there was something she couldn't fathom. Behind the princess's black eyes there was a darkness lurking. A sadness and anger. Yet at the same time it felt like something magical waiting to be answered.


End file.
